Perfect For Me
by mama4dukes
Summary: After his socialite fiancée dumps him, Jasper Whitlock realizes just how superficial his love life has been. When he meets the intelligent and quirky Bella Swan, his parents instantly disapprove of her, but she just might be the making of him. Is she the one who is perfect for him? NC/AU/OOC/AH - Jasper / Bella
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 11: Are You In…?**

**Title: Perfect for Me**

**Written for: OnlyInValhalla**

**Written By: mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

**Please note: I've fiddled with the ages a bit in this story. Some characters are older than in the original series while others are younger. **

**Thank you to Aunt Bell ****_(FFn = Bell 1)_**** for her excellent beta skills, FallingStars for the banging job on the banner & the GIF-wars, and Sparkling Fae for allowing me to tap her fountain of information on Texas. **

**Prompt used: A combination of three of the prompts given **_(no motorcycle)_**, plus a shot of 'When It Rains, It Pours' by Luke Combs. Listen to the song first before reading.**

**Summary: ******After his socialite fiancée dumps him, Jasper Whitlock realizes just how superficial his love life had been. When he meets the intelligent and quirky Bella Swan, she just might be the making of him. Is she the one who is perfect for him? NC/AU/OOC/AH****

**If you would like to see all the stories for this exchange, visit the Facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox. **

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Perfect For Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**_Sunday morning… erm, Sunday afternoon…_**

Jasper's eyes popped open as a sharp, keening noise woke him from a deep slumber. He began to rise and discover the cause, but quickly decided to remain horizontal when the bed, no, the room, started spinning. He tried to block out the annoying sound by placing a pillow on his head, but it was rudely whipped away from him.

"Do you realize how embarrassed I was? My parents and I stood in front of the church waiting for you, my fiancé, to arrive, but you didn't even have the decency to show up! We were humiliated in front of the entire congregation!

"My mother says she can't show her face in the neighborhood again. And I come to your house to find you and your no-good friends crashed out all over the house sleeping off a hangover! How dare you?"

Jasper started opening his mouth to reply to her, but instead, he emitted a long, deep belch — most likely from all the beer he consumed the previous night. He looked up to see his fiancé's appalled face, which twisted and contorted as she opened her mouth again.

"You know what? I am done! I am so done with you! I don't have time for your frat boy antics anymore! Grow the hell up, Jasper!" She grabbed a bag from the closet and filled it with the few items she kept at his house. Taking her engagement ring off, she threw it at his forehead before leaving. Soon the slamming of the front door with a resounding thud that rang through the house.

In response, Jasper simply rolled over and closed his eyes again so he could sleep off his hangover.

**_Later in the afternoon…_**

A few hours later, Jasper finally managed to crawl out of bed to survey the damage caused by last night's raucous party. Well, hell, at least he was the first one awake. Everyone was still sleeping off the party within various parts of his house.

He walked into the bathroom to take a piss. After flushing the toilet, he turned the shower on to heat up the water and heard a yelp. "Hey! I'm trying to sleep."

"In my bathtub?" he asked. "Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"I'm Jake. My sister is Paul's wife. I just got here from Washington."

"Oh, yeah, have a nice sleep."

"Nah, I'm already up. I might as well take a shower." When Jasper stood rooted to the spot looking confused, Jake added, "Do you mind?"

Jasper scratched his head and shut the door behind him. Just whose house was this anyway? He made his way into the living room. It was a disaster. There were empty bottles and cans strewn all over the place, chip bags and half-eaten food everywhere, and his buddies were sleeping on every available space in the house. As he was heading poolside, he tripped and fell over a piece of furniture… scratch that… he tripped and fell over Sam.

"Mornin'," Sam greeted, mumbling sleepily.

"Holy shit," Jasper groaned as he surveyed the pool area. It was just as disastrous as his living room. "Is that my grill in the pool?"

"Dude, what the hell is Emmett doing on the roof sitting on your recliner?"

"Damn! How did he get it up there?"

"I'd put my money on Paul. Where is he, anyway?"

"He's knocked out on the sofa, and Pete is sleeping on the dining table."

"No, kidding?" Sam let out a big yawn. "Well, we should start cleaning this crap up, don't you think?"

"Nah, Alice will do it later."

"Dude, Alice broke up with you this morning. She stormed into the house, screaming like a banshee, about how you missed church and all. She interrupted our rest." Paul informed him. _Where the heck did he come from?_

"I thought you were still sleeping?"

"Nah, Pete let loose with his beer farts. I wasn't about to stay in the house anymore."

"So, Alice really broke up with me?"

"She sure did. You're better off without the witch anyway."

"No, kidding? I thought we had something good going, you know? We've been together since senior year of college. Where the hell is her loyalty?"

"Jasper, there's only so much loyalty she can put up with. If I partied like this every weekend, Rachel would kill me."

"You do party like this every weekend, Paul."

"At your house. If I did this weekly at our house, she would divorce me in a hurry."

"So, it's okay to party like this at my house and not at yours? Is my relationship with Alice less important than yours with Rachel, or Sam's with Leah?"

"Hell, yes, it's less important! Rachel and Leah aren't snippy bitches. They can put up with a little partying, and they're secure enough to give us bro time when we need it. Same goes with Pete and Char. Alice, on the other hand, is a clingy bitch who wants to change you. Seriously, dude, she tries to change you to suit her needs. Plus, she hates all of us for some reason.

"I mean, Jasper, whenever she's around us, she huffs and puffs as if we mean nothing to you, and she acts as if she's too good for us. Trust me, Jasper, you're better off without her. She's a downer. And you don't need someone like that in your life."

"Besides, it seems to me as if you're not sweating the break up that much," Sam noted.

"I guess I just got used to having her around, but you guys are right, I'm probably better off without her and her battle axe mother. Dang it, you guys are going to have to help me clean this mess all up."

"Don't worry, bro, we've got your back." Paul sighed and gave his friend's shoulder a squeeze. "Come on, let's wake up the rest of the troop."

Jasper chuckled. Paul and Sam were good guys. They had been friends since their freshman year in college when they, along with Emmett, were assigned to the same dorm room. Those were great days, four bumbling freshmen in an overcrowded dorm room, trying to fit in at college and assert their independence for the first time.

Eventually, they met Peter, who was trying to start a Dungeons & Dragons club. The four roommates were the only ones who showed up — so the five of them became the club. Of course, by their senior year in college, the D & D club had evolved into brewing craft beer in the basement of their rented house. Three of them stuck it out for two more years to earn their master's degrees. Emmett and Paul took a year longer because they were working towards their professional degrees.

After graduation, rather than part ways, they decided to stick together and move to Houston together. Peter and Sam found jobs immediately as engineers at separate companies. Emmett was a chiropractor, Paul was a lawyer, and Jasper… well, Jasper was working for his daddy, who was a big time oil executive at a company owned by his grandfather in Houston. He paid well, but was bored out of his skull.

Seriously bored.

All Jasper did was sit in his office, crunch numbers all day long, show up at meetings, and bring Alice to business functions. Daddy approved of Alice Brandon because she would make a great society wife. She was the daughter of a wealthy businessman, who's society wife was from Houston, a southern belle, and – _when Jasper really thought about it_ — a self-centered bitch.

Well, she broke up with him. And he wasn't taking her back. Things were going to change for the better. It's time he started living life for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Three days later…_**

Jasper was sitting in his office crunching some numbers when his father stopped by for a chat.

"How are you doing, Son?"

"Fine, as usual."

His father nodded his head and seated himself across from Jasper. "That's good to hear. Uh, I spoke to Rich Brandon today."

"Oh, yeah?"

"He said Alice and you have split up."

"That's right. She broke up with me."

"And for good reason, too. Apparently, you were throwing wild orgies with your no-good friends."

Jasper rolled his eyes and sighed. "Orgies, seriously? We were testing out a new brew. Since when does that construe an orgy? And my no-good friends? Is that what she called them again? You've met them, Dad. I have two engineers, a chiropractor, and a lawyer as friends. They're a lot more successful than I am."

"Yeah, but their backgrounds are… well, let's just say, they aren't from our level of society."

"You're criticizing my friends, Dad?"

His father shook his head. "No, no, of course not. I would never criticize your friends."

"But you just did."

"I'm just pointing out facts to you. You were born into an abundance of wealth. They weren't. On the other hand, Alice was born into similar circumstances as you were; she understands there comes a time when you have to give up your college friends and start living the life you were born into."

Jasper crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at his father, who was about six feet tall with blond hair, a tan complexion, and was very good looking for a guy in his mid-fifties. Daddy was vice president of Whitlock Energy, the largest, privately owned oil company in the United States. The only reason he wasn't president yet was his Grand-Daddy was seventy-seven, as healthy as an ox, and still at the helm of the company.

As the only son, Jasper was expected to follow in their footsteps; hence, he was gifted with an ostentatious house as a graduation gift upon earning his MBA and a new set of new golf clubs. The golf clubs were from Grand-Daddy; and he had to admit, they were pretty nifty. The rest he really didn't give a crap about.

"Dad, I'm not giving up my friends, nor am I getting back together with Alice."

"Why not? She's a good-looking, young lady. If I were young, I'd be proud to have a woman like that on my arm."

"Well, why don't you date her then?"

"Son, stop joking. I'm being serious here. It's time you settle down with a good woman and stop partying with those no-good friends of yours."

"And I'm being serious when I say I will not give up my friends, nor will I get together with that self-centered bitch, Alice, again.

"Now, Jasper, that's not a nice way of referring to Rich Brandon's daughter."

"Rich Brandon is a dick!"

"Rich Brandon is a respected colleague."

"It doesn't change the fact that he's a dick."

"Jasper, maybe you're not ready for the big leagues, Son."

"Are you threatening me? Because that sounded suspiciously like a threat."

"Well, if you're not ready to make certain sacrifices for the sake of the company…"

Jasper stood up and glared at his father. "Sacrifice myself and marry that bitch for the sake of Whitlock Energy? I'll never be ready for that. You can expect my resignation on your desk in the morning."

Beauregard Whitlock put his hands up in a form of surrender. "Whoa there, Son! Let's not jump the gun. I never said anything about wanting you to resign. I just don't want you to let go of Alice Brandon. She's good for you."

"No, she's good for the company image. And I'm never getting back together with her."

"Well, if that's how you feel, I understand." His father flashed him a weak smile and left the office with a sigh of disappointment. Jasper was used to the guilt tripping; it wasn't going to work. He was serious when he said he'd hand in his resignation. He really didn't want to work for Whitlock Energy anymore — not if it meant making sacrificial marriages for the sake of business. His love life wasn't a business deal. He'd rather be poor than marry someone like Alice.

The fact was, he'd never be poor. His trust fund was handed over to his complete control once he turned twenty-five years old three years ago. And Jasper was no idiot.

He didn't go wasting his money on fancy cars and big vacations. Alice always wanted him to take her on some big, exotic holiday to Paris, but he told her she'd have to pay her own way. She huffed, puffed, and screamed until her father gave her the cash, but she ended up going on her own anyway because he had no interest in going to Paris — at least not with her.

In any case, Jasper wasn't about to cede to his father's wish for him to marry the perfect society wife. He'd throw himself in front of a speeding train before he did that. Couldn't his father see how wrong he was? Jasper sighed. Of course he didn't.

To Beauregard Whitlock, a perfect image was everything. He was married to the former Edythe 'Edie' Cullen, who came from another big oil family and was society's perfect daughter and wife. His maternal grandparents Carlisle and Esme Cullen encouraged their daughter to marry into the Whitlock Family because she would be the sole heiress of Cullen Oil upon their deaths, and they wanted the company looked after.

Of course, his grandparents were still alive and well, but it didn't change the fact his parents' marriage was a business transaction through and through. In fact, his father went into it with his eyes wide open and was proud as hell of what he'd achieved with his marriage. Apparently, he expected his son to do the same. Well, Jasper Whitlock — the imperfect son — was about to shatter his father's dreams. He was quitting his job.

He quickly fired off a resignation letter and got to the business of packing up his office. He only had a few of his belongings here. He tossed the framed portrait of Alice, which she had set on his desk, into the trash. He contemplated setting it on fire, but didn't feel like going to the trouble. He then grabbed his belongings, asked his secretary to give his father the sealed envelope containing his resignation letter in the morning, and then left the building without a word to anyone except for the security guard.

On the way home, he stopped at the mini mart to grab a gallon of milk and some Lucky Charms cereal. On a whim, he decided to buy a scratch-off lottery ticket just because he knew Alice nor his parents, would approve. According to them, lottery tickets were supposedly a form of gambling for trailer trash who couldn't afford a trip to Monte Carlo. Jasper rolled his eyes, thinking about their snobbery.

The cashier handed the ticket to him. Jasper scratched off the little dollar signs, and lo and behold, he had a match. Cool! He cashed the ticket in, took his money, and headed home with his hundred dollars.

At home, he stared at the hundred-dollar bill as he ate his cereal. Wow! He actually won a hundred dollars. He couldn't believe it. Of course, to him, a hundred dollars was pocket change, but this particular hundred-dollar bill was special because it was his and his alone. It was won due to his moment of rebellion.

He grabbed a framed portrait of Alice off the shelf. He took her picture out, ripped it in half, and replaced it with the hundred-dollar bill. He put the framed cash smack dab in the center, to remind him today was the end of living life for the sake of others. Tomorrow would be a new day, and open up a brand new life for Jasper Whitlock.

**_The next day…_**

Jasper woke up bright and early, trying to figure out what to do. He decided a good purge was in order, so he grabbed some garbage bags and went through the house from top to bottom. All the fufu decorating Alice did went into the bag along with any photos of herself that she had strategically placed all around the home.

By noon, he was done, but he needed new bed linens since all the pink, floral crap went into the donation bag along with all the rest of the tchotchkes Alice used to decorate his house. Come to think of it, he didn't even want his mattress anymore. It was too soft. He needed a nice, firm mattress.

When he removed the mattress, he heard a clunk, and discovered the engagement ring he had given to Alice. He threw it in the top drawer of his bureau. It was a family heirloom, so he'd have to return it to his grandmother, eventually.

He took the mattress and threw it into the bed of his truck along with the bags of crap he didn't need. He brought everything to the Salvation Army. They took everything except the mattress and told him where he could dispose of it for a fee.

Jasper grabbed lunch at Chick-Fil-A, and then drove to the furniture store to buy a new mattress before going to the department store for sheets more to his taste. He returned home to find Alice sitting at the dining table.

"Jazzy, I forgive you." She greeted in a sickly, sweet voice, and then ran up to him, putting her arms around him.

"Alice, get out of my house." He removed her arms from his person and stepped away, picking up his box of Lucky Charms cereal and hugging it in front of his chest for protection.

"You don't mean that, Darling," she simpered, approaching him.

He backed away a few steps. "Yes, I do mean it. Get the hell out of my house!"

"Absolutely not! We are a power couple! You're the future president of Whitlock Energy!"

Jasper turned to her with a snarky smile. "Not really. I resigned my position this morning."

"But… but…" Alice blinked a few times with her jaw dropping open. "How could you? That was our future, you idiot!"

"Well, my father gave me an ultimatum — get back together with you, or quit. I decided quitting was more to my liking because it'll be a cold day in hell before I spend another moment with you. Now, get the hell out of my house before I call the cops and report you for trespassing."

"Jasper Whitlock! You need to march back to your office and beg for your job back! You're making a stupid decision. Now, where is my engagement ring? I want it back!" Alice demanded.

"No, the ring is a family heirloom, which means it goes back to my grandmother. Now, please leave my house, Alice. You're not welcome here anymore."

She sat on the dining chair with her chin raised in defiance, refusing to budge. If Alice wanted to play that game, it was fine by Jasper. He simply picked up the chair, with his ex-fiancé still sitting on it, and placed it out on his front porch. He, then, proceeded to lock the door.

Alice started shrieking at the top of her lungs for Jasper to open the door. "I am appalled by how you're treating me. We've been together for six years! Let me back into the house!"

Jasper noticed Alice's purse sitting on the dining table. He picked it up, opened the window, and tossed the bag onto the porch. He shut the window and locked it for good measure.

"How dare you throw my Birkin Bag onto the ground? Open the door this instant, Jasper Whitlock!" Alice hollered from outside. "Open the door now! I don't give you permission to break up with me!"

He didn't bother replying and simply ignored her rant. A few minutes later, she finally gave up and sped out of his driveway in her Mercedes.

Jasper slumped by the front door, relieved his batty-ex was finally gone. He immediately put in a call to a locksmith to get the locks rekeyed, and even had him install one of those doorbell video security cameras as well. He didn't need his psycho-ex showing up on his doorstep again.

He went downstairs to the basement to see how the new IPA was coming along in the beer lab. His friends and he started fermenting this particular batch about ten days ago. It wasn't ready yet, perhaps a week and a half more to go on this batch before they could bottle it, which meant another huge blow out party with his buds.

Of course, Jasper had to admit Alice was correct about one thing; the parties were getting out of hand. A recliner on the roof and a grill in the pool was beyond ridiculous. Perhaps, he should curtail them to every month instead of every week or two. Even Paul said Rachel would kill him if he partied like that at his house every week. And Rachel was pretty chill.

The doorbell rang, Jasper used his new doorbell security system, and found his father and grandfather standing on the doorstep in their business suits. He sighed and went to the answer the door.

"Daddy, Grand-Daddy." Jasper greeted as he opened the door wide to let them in.

"Jasper, we received your letter of resignation today," his father stated.

"I figured you did."

"And we do not accept it."

"Well, it ain't up to you, is it? I'm a grown man. I have an MBA, and I don't feel like using it at Whitlock Energy."

"You have your MBA because I made it possible for you!" his father shouted. "The least you can do is show some appreciation and some familial pride!"

"I do have familial pride, but I can't work for a tyrant, who demands I drop my friends and marry a whiney, elitist brat just because she has the right business connections. I'm a human being, not a sacrificial lamb for you to offer up to the highest bidder!" Jasper argued.

"Is that what happened?" his grand-daddy asked, arching an eyebrow at his son. "You neglected to give me any background information, Beauregard."

Colton Whitlock was a formidable man. At seventy-seven, he refused to give up his position as president of the company he had founded. Everything crossed his desk before any final decisions were made. "Why didn't you tell me you interfered in Jasper's personal life?"

"I didn't interfere in Jasper's life. I just explained to him that it might be prudent for him to marry Alice Brandon because she comes from a family background similar to his. She's a good girl. And she'd be able to guide him in society as my son rises through the ranks. I'd be proud to call her my daughter-in-law." sure his father would agree, Beauregard nodded.

"You want Alice Brandon to lead Jasper through society? Really? My grandson needs a strong, intelligent woman, not some whiney, society princess. Besides, I never liked the girl. You did a good job getting rid of the brat, Jasper."

"Actually, she broke up with me. I had one of my beer-tasting parties. And she didn't appreciate it."

"Ah, a new brew, huh? Why don't you give your grand-daddy a sample?"

"Sure. Let me just get some for you from the beer lab."

"No, no. I'm not so high in the instep that I can't get my own beer. I'll come with you. You can show me this beer lab of yours."

"Sure," Jasper replied, surprised. "Follow me." Jasper led his grandfather and his reluctant father down to the basement where his friends and he had created a home brewery. They kept this part of the house pristine, and as a rule, there was absolutely no partying in here.

His grandfather took in the sight of the beer lab and seemed surprised. There were several covered buckets of beer, with different brews of beer fermenting and awaiting bottling. There was also a full kitchen with a refrigerator, stove, and various brewing equipment; including thermometers, hydrometers, airlock fermenters, and other tools. They had also built a bar with some stools.

His friends and he had spent weeks building the beer lab to their specifications so they could pursue their hobby in comfort. Everyone had contributed to building it. Alice cried for months about how it was a waste of space, but Jasper didn't care because she didn't live with him. It was his house.

His grandfather and father sat down at the bar.

"Um, this is our latest one. It's an IPA, but Sam and I thought it was a bit too hoppy. Emmett, Paul, and Pete liked it, though." He popped the cap off and handed the bottle to his grandfather. "Dad, do you want one, too?"

"Sure, why not?"

He popped off the cap from two more bottles, handed one to his father and took one for himself. "Cheers."

"This is surprisingly smooth. I thought it would be more bitter, but it's not," his grandfather noted. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you, sir."

"Well, Jasper, it seems to me you're at a crossroads in life. So I have two questions to ask you."

"I'm not getting back together with Alice for the sake of the company," Jasper declared firmly.

"I'd never ask you to do that. Alice Brandon is a twit. And her father is a jackass. You don't need to be shackled with that thing for the rest of your life."

"Now, now, she's not that bad," Beau noted.

"Yes, she is!" Colton Whitlock insisted. "I've never met a more money-grubbing girl, and the parents are even worse. You do realize Rich Brandon's company is under investigation for corruption, don't you, Beauregard?"

"No… no… I had no idea."

"Clearly. They're under investigation because twenty-million dollars is unaccounted for. Tell me, Jasper, does twenty-million dollars suddenly go missing from our company?"

"No, sir."

"And why not?"

"Because we have checks and balances along the way. Plus, several people are always performing the same calculation and the last stop is always you, so insider fraud is impossible."

"Exactly! Every dollar and cent is accounted for at Whitlock Energy — always." Jasper's grandfather looked his grandson in the eyes. "Now tell me. Are you bored at your position? Because when you tell me about your beer making, your eyes light up brighter than fireworks on the Fourth of July, yet when you're at work, you don't seem yourself. Are you bored?"

"I am, sir," he answered honestly.

"So, number crunching isn't your favorite thing. Let me ask you this. Why did you bother getting your MBA? I'm asking you this because you majored in engineering, but you changed tunes and went for your MBA instead for graduate school."

"Well, Daddy said he wouldn't pay for a master's degree in engineering."

Colton glared at his son. "You fucking idiot. No wonder you're buddies with that Rich Brandon. You're cut from the same cloth as he is!"

"Daddy?" Jasper's father questioned.

"How the hell, do you expect my grandson to learn how to run the company if you don't allow him to make decisions by himself? You're a bully, is what you are! A good father lets his kids make their own decisions so they can learn from their failures and successes."

Then he turned to Jasper. "You are twenty-eight years old, a college graduate with bachelor degrees in both chemical and electrical engineering, and a master's in business administration. With all of those fancy degrees, did it ever occur to you to stand on your own two feet? Grow up! And I don't mean grow up by marrying that twit, Alice because if you do, I'll make sure I run Whitlock Energy to the ground so you and your father have nothing to inherit!"

After he calmed down, Colton Whitlock continued. "Jasper, the bottom line is Whitlock Energy will eventually be yours whether you want it, or not. I don't care if, after you inherit, you leave the running of the businesses to someone else, but until I am gone, and your father is gone, it behooves you to learn all you can about the family business.

"Don't forget Cullen Oil will be merging with Whitlock Energy upon your Grandpa Cullen's death. You need to learn this business." He paused and let out a big sigh. "Looking around your beer lab, I can tell your first love is engineering, not number crunching. So I'm going to offer you a new position in the company. On Monday, you will start working as an entry-level engineer at the company."

"Entry-level?" his father questioned, with a dismayed expression on his face.

"Yes, entry-level, and I should have done the same with you instead of putting your pampered ass into a cushy administrative position from the start, Beau. No, no… I will not make the same mistake again. Jasper, you will start as an entry-level engineer and learn everything you can about the engineering side of the business.

"For the next few years, you'll be floating from position to position until you know everything there is to learn about the business, including the administrative side. It's how I learned about the business, and it's how you'll learn. You will not become successful unless you know how to run every single part of the business."

"But… but… what will my colleagues say? Having Jasper float around from job to job is an embarrassment. What am I… how am I…"

"I don't give a damn about your colleagues, Beauregard! I only care about the future of Whitlock Energy; and Jasper is the future — you know it, and I know it! How is he going to learn about the company if you have him constantly crunching numbers? Look around you, your son is not a number's cruncher! He has built a chemical lab here for himself; and this beer is amazing! I'll take another one, if you don't mind."

Jasper cracked open a porter this time and handed it to his grandfather. "I didn't actually do this by myself. I built it with my friends from college."

"Yes, yes, but I can tell you put your heart and soul into this project. Tell me about your friends. What do they do?"

"Well, Pete's a mechanical engineer with Ganvel Industries. And Sam's a petroleum engineer for your friend Winston Gates. Paul is an attorney with Wright and Ronge. And Emmett is a chiropractor in private practice."

"So your friends are accomplished. Not the _'good-for-nothing trailer trash'_ your father described them as."

"No, not at all. Pete's dad is a mechanic, and his mom is a school teacher. Sam's father isn't a part of his life, but his mother is the principal of the tribal school on the reservation he's from. Paul's father owns a fleet of fishing boats, and his mother helps run the business. He's from the same reservation in Washington as Sam. And Emmett is from Gatlinburg, Tennessee. His parents own McCarty Distillery."

"The whiskey manufacturer?"

"Yes, sir. They sent us those two barrels there, we're going to attempt to ferment some beer in them after we figure out how to put an airlock system in there. Anyway, Emmett is considered the black sheep because he decided not to go into the family business, but they still encouraged him to pursue his dreams. Besides, his dad said it helps to have a chiropractor in the family because he gives them free adjustments. In any case, his brothers are learning the ropes of the business. Em still gets a share in it just for being born a McCarty."

"They all seem like respectable boys to me. As you know, my daddy was a simple worker on an oil rig. It didn't make him any less respectable. He always put in a solid day's work; and our family never went hungry. My mama babysat the neighborhood kids for extra cash. I was never coddled, like your daddy and you. It seems to me, your friends are from good, hardworking families, too." He sighed as he took another sip of beer.

"I have no doubt you can put in a solid day's work. What I want you to say at the end of the day is, _'I enjoyed myself. I'm happy with what I do for work.'_ You can't do that crunching numbers — that much is obvious. What do you say to my offer, Jasper? Will you take on the challenge of learning everything you can about Whitlock Energy and perhaps even discovering a little about yourself?"

Jasper took a minute to consider the offer. His first love had always been engineering. It was why he majored in it during college. He enjoyed tinkering with tools and figuring stuff out. He only got his master's degree in business administration because his father expected it of him, and — sad to say — but because Alice persuaded him it would look impressive. But he was through living for his father, or for anyone else. He had to live for himself now. He had an opportunity to prove himself in a field he loved, and he planned on doing it.

He looked up at his grandfather and stated, "I'll take the job."

"Excellent. I'll arrange it all. You'll be reporting to me as your direct supervisor instead of your father." Colton cut a scathing look to his son, who looked resigned.

"I suppose it would be for the best. Jasper always learned better from you."

"It's because I never bullied him, Beau. Jasper is your son to love unconditionally, whether you're pleased with his choices or not. There is one catch, though, Jasper."

Sighing, and with a grimace, he asked, "What is it?" He knew the offer was too good to be true. There was always a catch.

"If you bring home Alice Brandon, or another prima donna like her again, the deal is off!" Jasper's grandfather broke into a grin. His father, on the other hand, looked glum because his aspirations of brokering a power marriage for his son came to nil.

"You've got a deal, Grand-Daddy." Jasper extended his hand to shake his grandfather's, who pulled him in for a hug instead.

"You make me proud. Do you understand me, boy?"

"Yes, sir. I will."

"Good boy."

A few minutes later, Jasper walked his father and grandfather to the front door.

"Why is your dining chair out on your front porch?" his father questioned, staring at it with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Oh, Alice let herself into the house today and refused to leave when I asked her to. I carried her out of the house, chair and all, and then locked the door."

"I didn't realize she was the stalker-type." His father noted. "Maybe your grand-daddy is right, you don't need that kind of crazy in your life." It was the closest thing to an apology he'd get from his dad. Jasper would take it for now.

"Good for you, boy. Stand your ground!" His grandfather clearly approved of his actions. "You relax and clear your head for the rest of the week. I'll see you in my office at 9 am sharp on Monday."

With that, his grandfather and father left the house. Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. Life seemed to be gradually improving for him


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Friday night…_**

Jasper pulled into the parking lot at Red's. It was a standing date. Each Friday night, he'd get together with his buddies for some guy time at the local bar and grill because the food was great, the beer was always ice cold, and the service was excellent.

Red's was run by a woman named Victoria Tracker; a former college Women's Studies professor, turned bar owner. She liked to hire struggling college students to work at her joint. She had flaming red hair and a brilliant smile — hence, the name Red's. Her husband, James, was a prosecutor for Houston. He worked the bar on his days off to keep an eye on things.

All types of patrons frequented Red's; there were college kids, young professionals, older businessmen and women, bikers, rednecks, you name it. Everyone went there. On the weekends, you had to be twenty-one, but on the weekdays, families often brought their kids. They were closed Sundays and Mondays.

Red's had one rule, which was boldly posted in capital letters on the entry door at eye level and prominently on the walls behind the register and the bar: **"DO NOT TOUCH OUR PATRONS, OR STAFF WITHOUT PERMISSION UNLESS YOU WANT TO LEAVE WITH A BROKEN ARM, OR TWO."**

It wasn't an empty threat. Jasper and his buddies had witnessed a few people leave with shattered arms. Unless you were stupid, you didn't dare touch the pretty waitresses in the joint.

Jasper walked up to the entrance, only to run into Paul arguing with the bouncer. "Jake, you're my brother-in-law. You know how old I am. I shouldn't have to show you my ID."

"Rules are rules. I don't want to get canned on my first night." The bouncer turned to Jasper. "Oh, hey. Thanks for the other night. You make good beer. Can I see your ID?"

"Jasper, you remember Rachel's brother, Jake, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, you slept in my bathtub."

"That's right. You got it, man." The buff, Native American man flashed his pearly whites. Jasper handed his license to him, which Jake checked and quickly allowed him entry.

"Paul, just give him your license. He's only doing his job," Jasper prompted.

"Fine," he grumbled, and took his license out of his wallet.

In a professional manner, Jacob stated, "You're clear," and let him in the bar.

"You're goddamned right I'm clear!" Paul growled. Jasper pulled his hotheaded buddy inside before he started something unnecessarily. "I swear, he's driving me insane! Why couldn't he go to grad school somewhere else?"

"I say the same thing about Bella," Sam griped when they took a seat.

"Who is Bella?" Jasper asked.

"She's my wife's stepsister — so my stepsister-in-law. She's attending graduate school out here with Jake."

"Are they dating or something?"

"Nope. They've been best friends since they were babies. They grew up together."

"They made mud pies together." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Mud pies?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, mud pies."

"Hey guys! What can I get for you?" A cute brunette waitress with long, wavy, brown hair and sparkling eyes approached the table. She was wearing a tight, white tank top, daisy dukes, and Doc Marten boots. She was the hottest girl Jasper had ever set his eyes upon.

"Bella, what, the fuck, are you doing here?" Sam cried. "How am I supposed to keep you safe if you're working here?"

"Oh, I can take care of myself, Sammy. Don't worry. Hey, Paul. How ya doing?"

"Why, Bella? Why? This is my sanctuary. Why do Jake and you insist on invading it?"

"Rachel thought it would be a good idea if we worked here." She nodded matter-of-factly. "She said Red liked hiring college students."

"Couldn't you work at Starbucks, or something? That's what I did."

"Nope, Red is really flexible. She understands there are times when our schedules may get busy."

"What do you go to school for?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, I'm in grad school for Mechanical Engineering."

"No kidding? Well, you've got a ton of engineers at this table — everyone except for Paul and me. Even Jasper majored in engineering."

"Awesome," she replied, and then introduced herself. "I'm Bella Swan. I'm Sammy's sister-in-law and a royal pain in Paul's neck."

"You've got that right." Paul rolled his eyes.

Emmett, Jasper, and Peter all took turns introducing themselves to Bella.

"Anyway, nice to meet you. Have you decided on what you'd like?" They all placed their orders. And Bella walked away.

"Alright, give us the scoop on the girl," Emmett asked. "She's hot."

"She's off limits!" Paul and Sam exclaimed simultaneously.

"Why? Is she dating that Jacob guy?"

"No, but she's my kid sister-in-law. You can't date her."

"Yeah, because Chief Black and Chief Swan will have our necks if she gets hurt in any way!"

"I know who Chief Black is, but who is Chief Swan? What do they have to do with us?"

"You know Chief Black is Rachel's father — my father-in-law," Paul explained, "and Chief Swan is Bella's father — Sam's father-in-law. You totally can't date her. Even in Forks, she's considered off limits because her daddy is super overprotective."

"You got to marry her sister," Pete pointed out to Sam.

"Yeah, but that's Leah. Chief Swan isn't as protective of Leah because she's his stepdaughter. Besides, Leah is an outright bitch if she doesn't get her way."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"But Leah is a protective bear when it comes to Bella, and so is Rachel for that matter," Sam stated. "She's like their kid sister. Anyway, neither of you, single guys, can date her and that's that." He pointedly eyed Emmett and Jasper.

"It's alright. Things are heating up between Angela and me. I'm seeing her again tomorrow night."

"Can't get enough of her, can you?" Pete asked.

"Nope. I'm glad Char introduced me to her sister. It's hard to believe those Weber girls are preacher's daughters."

"Hey, I'm not gonna argue with you. My Char is insatiable! Anyway, Ange can't stop talking about you. She came over to dinner at our place last night. And she was a non-stop chatterbox about one topic and one topic only, Emmett. I was afraid I was going to start dreaming of you after I went to bed last night."

"That would have been a nightmare!" Sam joked.

They continued chatting until Bella showed up a few minutes later with their drinks.

"Okay, IPA, IPA, Pilsen, Stout, and we have Lager for my wimpy brother."

"Bella…" Sam sounded exasperated with her.

"Yeah, yeah, like drinking Lager is going to help you from getting chewed out by Leah again for not calling before you passed out drunk at your friend's house last Saturday night. Thank God, Paul called Rachel because my sister almost had Daddy calling in favors to the local cops. Fortunately, I was there to reassure her you were just being your usual idiot self."

"Seriously, Bella? You're going to lecture me now?"

"Of course not. I assume you've learned your lesson now."

"Little girl, I know all your secrets!"

"Ooh! I'm scared." She taunted. "You know I tell Daddy everything." Bella walked away to wait on other tables.

"It's true, you know?" Paul agreed. "She tells Charlie everything. Hell, I don't think she's ever told a lie in her life, she's so good."

"True."

The guys chatted about their careers and their lives while they waited for their dinner. Bella, it seemed, was generous. They got more fries and wings than usual. She bumped into Jasper while she was setting his burger down in front of him. "Sorry." She winked at him and gave him a sweet smile.

Jasper gulped and could do nothing more than stare with his mouth hanging open. She was so damned pretty. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was something about her that was so un-Alice-like. She was casual and down-to-earth, and she joked around with Paul and Sam as if she was one of the guys. It was clear they were protective of her.

"Let me bring you guys another round of beer. Are you still sticking with the Lager, Sammy?"

"No, bring me an IPA."

She nodded. "I thought so."

She stopped at another table filled with college students to take their order when one of the guys decided to cop a feel. "Hey, don't touch me!" she snapped. Immediately, the patrons at the bar all turned their eyes on the unfolding scene.

The drunken guy, who was probably a just turned of age frat boy, put up his hands. "Hey, I meant no harm. It was an accident."

Bella glared at him and continued to take orders from the table when drunk-boy decided to touch her again. Others at the table warned him to lay off before the bouncers were called, and he left with a broken arm.

"I asked you not to touch me." Bella repeated.

"I don't know what keeps happening. My hand keeps wandering. Guess it's cause you have such a pretty body. You want to get together later after your shift?"

"This is your last warning," Bella growled. "Next time you lose use of your arm."

The idiot stood up. He was big — at least six feet, three inches tall and wore a football jersey from his college. He was probably on the team.

"What are you going to do?" He taunted. "Call one of your bouncers?"

Bella stared him down, completely unfazed by the threat.

"Guys, we should help her," Jasper suggested.

"Nah, she'll be fine," Paul stated, dismissing him with a wave. "Jake should be along in a moment."

Jasper couldn't believe how nonchalant Paul was being. And Sam? This was his sister-in-law. Shouldn't he be stepping in to help?

"Need any help, Bells?" Jake asked as he approached.

"Easy peasy," she replied without taking her eyes off her assailant. "I'm asking you kindly to leave."

The drunk, who obviously had addled brains, couldn't process the request. Instead, he became belligerent. "Who, the hell, are you, telling me to leave? I'm a paying customer!"

"Chad, dude, you need to apologize to the lady and leave." One of his friends urged.

"Yeah, come on, man! You're in the wrong here. I don't want to be banned from this place." Drunk-boy's other friend turned to Bella. "I'm sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again. Chad here has just had a bit too much to drink."

"Be that as it may, he needs to leave now. You all do."

"Right. We're leaving now."

The party all stood up to leave when Chad abruptly grabbed Bella's arm. "Hey, you don't dictate shit to me!"

"Hey, take your hands off of her!" Jasper had no idea why, but suddenly he felt the urge to rescue her.

Chad, who was much bigger, turned around and slugged Jasper's stomach, sending him crashing to the ground on his bottom. He watched helplessly as the drunk turned around to attack Bella.

"Never take your eye off your opponent," Bella growled as she brought her foot up between his crotch and kicked him hard. When Chad dropped to his knees, she jabbed his eye, elbowed his throat, and then walloped him with a crushing left hook. She got right back into a fighting stance.

"Hey, Jasper, man. Are you okay?" Peter asked. "God damn! She's pounding the shit out of the guy.

"Holy crap! The chick can fight. Let's get out of here, man!" Chad's friends said and helped him up.

By now, the drunk was angry and humiliated. He broke free from his friends, ran straight for Bella, and tried to punch her. She blocked him, grabbed the offending arm, flipped him to the ground, and incapacitated him by scissoring his punching arm between her thighs.

"Please, please don't break my arm!" Chad begged.

"The next time you disrespect me, or any other woman here, I'll break your arm and then some!" Bella warned.

She let Chad go. His friends quickly helped him up and left the establishment, while he clutched his shoulder.

Vicky walked up to Bella with a smile. "I knew it was a good idea to hire you! I had a feeling!" She happily turned to the patrons. "Okay, show is over!"

Meanwhile, Jasper was still watching, stunned, from his perch on the ground. A hand reached out to help him up. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"Thanks for coming to my rescue."

"You're welcome." He scratched his head. "I didn't do anything really." It was true. He had no idea how to fight. He just thought stepping into save her was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"But you tried," Bella said kindly.

"Bells, I don't know why you didn't incapacitate him with a liver shot instead of kicking him in the balls," Paul criticized.

"Excuse me? Were you the one fighting him?"

"He was way taller than you are. You should have busted his liver first."

"No, she did it right," Jacob argued. "What if a punch to the liver didn't drop him? The kick to the balls is practically guaranteed. Jeez!"

Jasper, Emmett, and Peter simply watched the three friends argue about fight tactics. Sam simply rolled his eyes as if he was used to the zaniness.

"It doesn't matter. Bella, you can't work here. I promised your dad I'd look after you. How the hell am I supposed to look after you if you work here?"

"Sam, I need this job."

"Why can't you work at Waffle House, or somewhere safe?"

"I like it here. It's fun. I get to meet friendly people, and kick some ass. It's like the best of both worlds."

"We'll talk about this later," Sam insisted and then snapped at Jacob and Paul. "Stop encouraging her!"

"Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to get back to work. You can get so uptight sometimes." Bella kissed Sam on the cheek. She squeezed Jasper's hand. "Thanks again for trying to save me. It was so sweet of you." She flashed a brilliant smile at him, and then walked away, leaving him mesmerized.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_The next morning…_**

Jasper woke up around ten, and made his way to Paul's house. Last night, he had made a firm decision to find out more about this Bella girl. He couldn't keep her off his mind; there was something about her that was so intriguing.

He drove to Paul's house and knocked on his door. Rachel, Paul's wife, answered and motioned him inside.

"Hey, Jasper." She kissed him on the cheek. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and… uh…" Jasper sat down when she motioned to the dining room table.

"You want to know about Bella?"

"How did you know?" Jasper eyed Rachel quizzically. She was as sharp as a whip, and Paul could never get away with anything.

"Oh, I heard about your little encounter with her yesterday." She chuckled at him. "I mean Jasper, you don't fight. Fighting is more Paul and Emmett's thing. Besides, since when do you run in to save a damsel in distress?"

"She wasn't exactly in distress."

"No, I imagine she wasn't." Rachel placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. "Toast, or waffle?"

"Waffle," he replied. She dug out a couple of frozen waffles and placed them in the toaster.

"Bella can fight with the best of them. She grew up in Forks, Washington, which is one town over from La Push, where we're from. Her parents divorced when she was a baby, and her mother gave primary custody of her to her father because he had the more stable job. Bella spent her summers in California, then Arizona, and finally Florida. Her mother moved around a lot, but Renee is a good woman, she understood that Charlie, Bella's father, could provide more stability in her daughter's life.

"Anyway, Bella spent a good deal of time in La Push because my mother used to watch her while Charlie was at work. That's why we all know her so well. She's practically family. Later, when Charlie got re-married to Leah's mother, Sue raised her as if she were her own flesh and blood."

"That still doesn't explain why she can fight."

"Oh, that's because she's been going to Old Master Quil's karate classes since she was three. Where do you think Jake, Paul, and Sam learned to fight? All four of them are black belts."

"How come Leah and you didn't take classes?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "We were too girly. Bella was raised like a boy because, as a single dad, Charlie had no idea what girly things were. So he raised her how he would a son — he put her in little league, martial arts classes, took her golfing, fishing and hunting, and he even threw her in the Boy Scouts."

"Wait a second, girls weren't allowed in the Boy Scouts until recently. I know, I was a scout and there were no girls in it."

"I know, but my dad is the scout master. He never put her full name down on the official register — just her last name and first initial. Unofficially, the entire town knew Charlie's daughter was in the Boy Scouts and no one really minded. They knew he was doing the best he could as a single father."

"Your dad was pretty awesome for doing that."

"He certainly was. Besides, Bella being in the scouts guaranteed Charlie — Bella's father — would chaperone all the camping trips. And who better than the Chief of Police of Forks, Washington to chaperone the trips?"

"So her father is the Chief of Police?"

"Oh, yes. He's a tough guy on the exterior, but he has a heart of gold. He's well-liked by everyone in Forks and La Push. He's also been best friends with my father since they were kids."

"Interesting. So Bella is like a part of the family?"

"Oh, absolutely. Anyway, you're probably wondering where Paul is, right?"

"Yeah, where is he?"

"He's probably getting the shit kicked out of him by Bella. They went to their kickboxing class."

"They're taking kickboxing together?"

"Well, Bella and Jake are. They promised Old Master Quil they would keep up with their skills. They decided to try something new. After last night, Paul decided he needed to get back into fighting shape, too. Naturally, Sam couldn't let Bella go alone, so he tagged along. He worries. And Emmett is there, too."

"How come Emmett is there?"

"He happened to be at Sam's house earlier. He was giving him an adjustment."

"At home?"

"You know how cheap Sam can be!"

"True. So it's just you and me today, Rach?"

"Yes, do you want to help me grade homework? All you have to do is circle the mistakes. It's first grade math."

"Sure thing. It's the least I can do for this wonderful breakfast."

Rachel kissed him on the cheek. "You're such a flirt. Don't hurt Bella. She's a good girl."

"I won't, but do you think she'd go out with me?"

"Only time will tell." Rachel dropped a big stack of papers in front of him along with a purple pen. "Just circle the mistakes."

"Yes, Mrs. Lahote," Jasper replied, smiling. He got along great with everyone's wives. The only ones in his group who weren't married were Emmett and him. In the past two years, he had been in three weddings. Speaking of which…

"Hey, Rach?"

"Yep?"

"Did I meet Bella at your wedding, or Sam's?"

"Nope, Jake and she were studying abroad when we got married. You did meet her father, though. He had the short, cropped brown hair and the mustache. He kept talking about fishing."

"Oh, yeah! I remember now. He wanted to know if there were any good fishing spots in Texas."

"That's him. I think Dad and he are planning a trip out here soon. They'll be wanting to check up on everyone."

"No kidding? They're protective, huh?"

"Oh, yeah."

"So you mentioned Bella and Jake studied abroad. Where did they go for their undergrad?"

"They went to the University of Washington, and studied abroad in Japan for a year. They're big into robotics. They're a little intense."

"Are they dating?"

"Who? Jake and Bells?" When Jasper nodded in affirmation, Rachel continued, "No, they're like brother and sister. They would never date. Besides, my brother is dating someone he met in one of his classes. Her name is Rosalie Hale. She's from the East coast somewhere, and more importantly, she's been approved by Bella and me."

"Approved by Bella and you?"

"Oh, yes. If we don't like her, the girl is toast. This one is a blonde bombshell, but she's very intelligent, has the same interests as Jake, and is down-to-earth." Rachel chuckled. "By the way, the vetting process for dating Bella is even worse. Not only do you have to be liked by Leah and me, you also have Jake, Paul, and Sam to get through. And if things heat up, there's Charlie and my dad. It's those two I'd worry about."

"Why? Do they bite?"

"No." Rachel smirked at him. "They shoot."

Jasper's head jerked up with a horrified expression. "Seriously?"

"No, of course not, but they would. You should ask Paul, he went through hell until they finally gave their stamp of approval. You're lucky, Jasper. Leah and I both think you're perfect for Bella, so you've passed the first test. Of course, you still have to ask her out."

This was true. He still had to ask her out. Hell, he didn't even know if she was interested in him, but he sure was captivated by her. For God's sake, she beat up the guy who slugged him in the stomach. How could he not like a girl who came to his rescue?

**_Sunday…_**

Jasper sighed as he knocked on his parents' door. He wasn't looking forward to this dinner. Apparently, his mother was very disappointed about his break up with Alice. His father — not so much anymore. At least not after Jasper's grand-daddy schooled him about how Rich Brandon's company was in financial trouble.

The family's longtime butler answered the door. "Master Jasper, welcome home. Everyone is waiting for you in the garden"

"Thanks, Marcus. How have you been? How are Didi and the kids?"

"Oh, always happy. Didi and I have seven grandkids now."

"Seven? Already? Wow!"

"The youngest was just born three weeks ago, and our oldest just started at University of Texas."

"Already? Wow! How time flies?"

"Master Jasper, I still think of you as a little tyke running around in diapers." He winked at him. "Now go on out to the garden, everyone is waiting for you."

"Who is everyone?"

"Oh, the usual — all of your father's business associates including Miss Alice and her family."

"The Brandons are here?" Jasper questioned, a bit stunned.

"Well, yes. They were always meant to be here."

"Lovely. Alice is definitely someone I never want to see again."

"Chin up, Master Jasper. Stick to your resolve and all will be well."

"Thanks, Marcus."

As Jasper made his way to the garden, he became angry thinking about how inconsiderate his parents were to him. They knew Alice and he were no longer an item, yet they still invited the Brandons over for the luncheon. The Brandons, too, were insensitive pricks for even showing up.

Jasper stepped into the garden area where the luncheon was set up. Alice was the first to zero in on him. "Oh, Darling! You brought flowers for me." She reached for them. He pulled them out of her way.

He was done being nice. "Alice, why the hell would I bring flowers to you? We broke up last week, remember?"

"Well, that was because you were partying like an immature frat boy with your beer swilling party!"

"Alice, making beer is a hobby of mine. It might even become a career."

"How can it be your career? You're set to take over two petroleum firms."

"I don't have to take over anything. It's my life; and I don't want you in it!" He announced loudly, so it was clear to everyone in attendance.

"Now just a second here! You have no right to speak to my daughter that way." Rich Brandon strutted towards them.

Jasper, on the other hand, chose to ignore him and approached his mother. "This is for you, Mama." He held the bouquet of lilies in front of him.

"Thank you, Jasper. You're such a sweet boy, bringing flowers to your mother!" She made a big show of accepting them, gave him a hug, and then pulled him to a different part of the garden.

Edyth Cullen Whitlock took a sip of her wine and appraised her son. "We'll discuss your crass behavior later. Now stop embarrassing me, and play nice with Alice!" She whispered roughly into his year.

She was beautiful for her age; with shoulder length copper locks, which fell in waves. She always looked perfect, almost inhuman, with her grace. She was flawless, always was and always would be because of the time and money she put into herself. She had her esthetician and plastic surgeon on speed dial. For Edyth Cullen Whitlock — image always came first.

She never really appreciated Jasper. She left the rearing of him to his grandparents — both sets. He was always being pawned off to them for one reason or another. His parents never had time for him, but they expected him to do as they said.

When he turned twelve, they tried to send him off to a fancy boarding school in New Hampshire. Jasper was reluctantly set to go until both sets of grandparents stepped in to say he needed to be raised at home near them. So Jasper attended an elite college preparatory school in Houston with all the other rich brats.

He hated it there. He couldn't make any friends because he was richer than the other kids. He didn't have the same interests as them either. He liked playing Dungeons & Dragons, which was considered a nerd game. He also didn't chase after girls and try to get laid. He'd only had a couple of girlfriends in the past, other than Alice.

"Jasper, did you hear me?" his mother asked.

"I did, ma'am. Yes." Jasper glanced around the manicured garden. It was beautiful and perfect — not a weed in sight. There was no room for flaws in this garden. It was just like his mother.

Jasper could see the Brandons approaching along with his father, who looked uncomfortable — most likely because of what he now knew of Rich Brandon. Clearly, it was his mother's idea to invite the family because she was close friends with Nan Brandon, Alice's mother.

Jasper couldn't stand the battle-axe. She was as demanding, needy, and whiney as her daughter. She was trying to rush him along to set a date so she could plan the wedding. Well, no more. It wasn't happening, ever. Besides, Grand-Daddy said he'd write him out of the will if he ever brought Alice along again.

Jasper watched as his mother plastered a fake smile on her face. "Well, I'm sure Jasper is ready to apologize to Alice now," Edie drawled.

"I should hope so. The last few weeks have been traumatic for Alice with Jasper running all haywire with his trailer trash college friends," Nan replied. "Besides, it's time the two of you set a date for the wedding."

Jasper crossed his arms in front of his chest angrily, nonplussed at the sheer audacity of the bitch. He peered at the fake faces in front of him. The entire group had fake smiles plastered on their faces with the exception of his father.

He peered around at the garden. The other guests were inching closer, trying to listen in to what was happening; and he simply didn't care anymore. He was done with all the airs and pretensions of society. He was done doing what was expected. His Grand-Daddy was right. All of this meant nothing if he didn't enjoy it; and he certainly didn't enjoy what his mother was trying to do.

"Well, what do you think? Should we set a date for the wedding, son?" Rich Brandon asked.

Jasper turned to him with a smile and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. We broke up. And I like to think break ups are final. Besides, my Grand-Daddy Whitlock said he'd write Dad and me out of the will if I ever brought Alice around again. I'm sorry, but I'm not giving up my inheritance for your daughter. You understand, don't you, Rich?"

Rich Brandon, his wife, and daughter all stood in shock with their mouths agape. They seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Jasper! How could you lie like that?" his horrified mother asked.

"It's true, though. Isn't it, Dad? Didn't Grand-Daddy say he'll disinherit us if I ever brought Alice home again?"

His father turned to his mother. "It's true, Edie. Daddy said he'd disinherit us both and run the company into the ground if Jasper had anything to do with Alice Brandon ever again."

"Well, can't you talk to him? He really shouldn't be interfering in our son's love life."

"Isn't that what you're doing, Mama?" Jasper questioned.

She glared at him before turning to his father for an answer.

"Uh… no. It's best not to anger Daddy. You know how he gets?" Beau Whitlock donned a smile on his face. "By the way, now might be a good time to tell you, Jasper will no longer be working for Whitlock Energy as VP of Finance. He'll be joining a training program and getting his hands dirty as an entry level engineer."

It was at that moment Alice Brandon shrieked like a banshee from hell. The thought of Jasper working with his hands apparently threw her over the edge. At the same time, Nan Brandon crossed herself as if Jasper were the devil and began hyperventilating, while Edie Whitlock looked shocked and incensed.

"I'll be talking to my father to see if something better can be done for Jasper. He's sure to disapprove of Colton's outlandish behavior! Imagine making his own grandson work with his hands?"

Jasper knew his other grandpa, Carlisle Cullen, would do nothing. He fully supported Colton Whitlock's idea. His mother would get nowhere, no matter how much she pleaded.

"Mama, give it a rest. Alice is a fucking bitch, and I ain't ever marrying her." Jasper turned to his ex-girlfriend. "We broke up. Stop chasing me, or else I'll call the cops on you and report you for stalking. I'm serious." He turned to everyone else. "Well, it was a great party. See y'all later!"

Jasper walked away from the group, out of the garden, and into the house. Didi, Marcus's wife — handed him a few Tupperwares full of food before he left the house. "I had a feeling you weren't staying." He kissed the kind woman on the cheek, shook Marcus's hand, and left.

"I'll see you soon." He waved to the kind couple, who had been more parent-like to him than his own parents had. For God's sake, Marcus was the one who taught him to ride a bicycle!

Shaking his head, Jasper left the mansion and headed for his house. He was happy to be leaving the toxic garden party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Wednesday...**_

By the time Wednesday swung around, Jasper was absolutely exhausted. Only three days into his new position, he'd been worked to the bone. The work of an entry-level engineer was no joke. His main job was grunt work for the more established engineers.

Today, Jasper had to board an oil rig and check on the work there. He got sprayed with oil more times than he could count, turned more screwdrivers and wrenches than he ever did in his life, and worked a twelve-hour shift. It was late. All he wanted to do was to collapse in bed and get a good night's sleep.

He was hungry, though. So he headed to Red's to grab a burger.

"You look like a mess," Red greeted.

"New job. It's a learning curve."

"That's a nice attitude to have, Jasper. Seat yourself anywhere and relax."

"Thanks."

Jasper headed for a small booth to the side and out of the way. He wanted peace and quiet. A minute later, a glass of beer was placed in front of him. He stared at it appreciatively and looked up at the twinkling eyes of the waitress.

"You look like you could use a cold one," Bella stated.

"Honestly, I can. I had a long day at work."

"I can tell. What can I get you from the grill? It's closing in a few minutes."

"Already?"

"We close at nine on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays."

That's right. Red's was only open until two am on Fridays and Saturdays. They were closed on Sundays and Mondays because Red believed everyone should have a full two days off each week.

"I'll have a cheeseburger."

"Onion rings, or fries on the side?"

"Onion rings."

"What kind of dressing on your salad?"

"Blue Cheese."

She nodded as she noted everything on the slip. "I'll put it in for you right away."

Jasper shook his head as she left the table. He was in deep. There was something so bubbly and wonderful about the girl.

He looked at his hands. They were a mess. He stood up to go to the bathroom and wash them. He glanced at his image in the mirror and was horrified. He really was a mess. He had grease stains all over his shirt. His boots looked like they had been dunked in oil. Speaking of which, he had been told to buy steel-toed work boots at the beginning of the week, but he hadn't had time. He'd have to do it over the weekend.

The Italian leather boots Alice bought for him weren't cutting it. He had a choice between those and his cowboy boots. He decided on the more formal and fragile Italian leather because he didn't want to ruin his cowboy boots. No, sir! Jasper washed his hands and splashed water on his face before returning to the booth.

He took a big swill of the beer and then thought about the pretty waitress. Bella soon returned with his food, which he dug into.

Part of the way through his meal, she stopped by at the table and asked, "Do you want another beer?"

"No, this should be fine. I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Yeah? What do you do?"

"I'm an entry-level engineer for Whitlock Energy."

"No kidding. So you work with oil."

"They kind of have me floating around everywhere."

"Really? Do you enjoy the work?"

Jasper thought about it. "Uh… I can't really give you an answer yet. I just started on Monday. All I know is I've never worked so hard in my life."

"Working is good. It builds character. At least that's what my father says."

"Your father lives in Washington, right?"

"You've been talking to your buddies. They've been dishing about me."

"Actually, it was Rachel who did most of the dishing."

"Rach is as sweet as pie, but she has a big mouth."

"Are you upset?"

"Not really." She sighed. "Well, I'll leave you to finish your meal in peace. Do you mind if I leave you the check? I have to help set up for tomorrow."

"No problem."

"Great! I hope I see you soon."

Jasper continued eating his meal. He watched Bella refill the salt and pepper shakers and then gather the ketchup bottles from the tables, wondering if he should ask her out. And if so, how? Paul and Sam seemed crazy overprotective about her.

As soon as he finished his burger, he opened the folio with the check in it. His eyes lit up. Bella had slipped him a note with her name and number on it, along with a heart. He immediately turned toward her with a big smile on his face. She winked back at him. He pocketed the number, paid the check, and left her an extra-large tip before heading out.

**_The next day…_**

During his lunch break, Jasper decided to give Bella a call. She picked up on the first ring, but he was stumped on what to say.

"Hello?" she asked. When he didn't say anything, she asked again, "Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Bella. This is Jasper."

"Jasper, how are you doing? I was hoping you'd call."

"You were?"

"Sure. I never give my number to anyone, but there's a first time for everything, right?"

"Yeah, I guess there is. So… do you want to go out sometime this weekend?"

"I can do Saturday. I work on Fridays. Red only lets everyone work one weekend day a week, so I picked Friday because it's busier."

"Alrighty. What should we do?"

"How about you pick me up at home, and then we'll figure it out?"

"Sounds good. Uh, what's your address?"

"I live with Leah and Sam. I thought you knew that."

"No, Sam didn't mention anything."

"It figures, my brother probably thought he was being smart by being his overprotective self again. Oh, crap! I have to get to class. See you on Saturday!"

Before he could even respond, she hung up the phone. He let out a deep breath. "Holy shit! She said yes!" Jasper whooped and jumped up in excitement. He was going out on a date with Bella Swan!"

**_Friday…_**

Jasper was upset. He couldn't meet up with his friends for their usual time at Red's because he had to have dinner at his maternal grandparents' house, the Cullens. They heard about last Sunday's garden party fiasco from his mother and wanted to talk to him.

"I'm proud of you, Jasper. You stood your ground and didn't let your mother bully you into getting back together with that Alice girl. I never thought she was good for you. Besides, Rich Brandon is being investigated by the feds because his company is missing thirty-million dollars."

"Thirty-million? I thought it was twenty?"

"That's old news. No, he's missing thirty-million. And thirty-million doesn't simply disappear from a petroleum company. I suspect there's some insider trading going on, and he's squandering money in a foreign country somewhere. Mark my words, Rich Brandon is either going to be arrested, or disappear soon."

"Insider trading?" his grandmother, Esme, asked. "It's no wonder he's trying to marry his daughter off to Jasper. He needs his money, along with the Cullen and Whitlock names backing him." She shook her head. "Edie can be such an idiot sometimes. She has no idea Nan is trying to manipulate her. It'll be a cold day in hell before I let that disgusting family get their clutches into my grandson!" She declared as she poured more sweet tea into his glass.

His grandfather, Carlisle, smiled at him. "I talked to your Grand-Daddy Colton, I heard you've been working hard in the training program we designed."

"We, sir?"

"Yes, we. You didn't think Colton came up with the idea alone, did you?" He appraised Jasper. "I can see you did. No, we've both been keeping tabs on you and your father. We decided a few months ago that you were our only hope for not driving our companies into the ground. Your father is a good guy, but he's weak. His business acumen is not as sharp as yours, but we realized you needed to learn the inner workings of the oil business from the ground up; hence you're in the training program."

Jasper eyes widened. "But… but… aren't you leaving the company to Dad? Wasn't that part of the marriage contract?"

"Jasper, I never said I'd leave the company to Beau. I said I'd merge with Whitlock Energy upon my death, which won't be for a few years yet."

"You're as healthy as an ox," Esme said. "You still play tennis twice a week with Colton."

"Very true, Darling. Thank goodness I'm still healthy." He turned his blue eyes on Jasper. "Whitlock Energy and Cullen Oil will be going to you upon our deaths. Your father can stay on in his position, but all the final decision-making will go to you. Of course, this is contingent on you completing the training we have set out for you."

"Holy shit!" Jasper exclaimed.

His grandmother Esme swiftly gave him a slap on the cheek. "Watch your mouth in this house, young man!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am."

"You'd better be. Now listen to your grandfather. He has more to say."

"Jasper, here's how your training will go. In a few months, after Colton gives me the okay, you'll be coming to us for more training."

"To Cullen Oil?"

"Yes, to Cullen Oil. Right now, we've been working on streamlining everything, so when the two companies do merge, it'll be seamless. It's not only the data systems, which will have to merge, but the pipelines as well. Of course, we can't merge them yet, but there are steps we can take so when the time comes, it can be done quickly and efficiently. You'll be reporting directly to me."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now enough of this business talk. You and that twit are no longer an item, thank God. Have you met anyone new?"

"I have. I'm going out on a date with her tomorrow. Her name is Bella."

"Bella is a pretty name. Is she from Houston?"

"No, she's from Washington state. She's studying for her master's degree in mechanical engineering."

"Ah, a fellow engineer. I bet you'll have a lot in common with her."

"I hope so. Tomorrow is actually our first date."

"If things work out, bring her by so we can meet her."

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Saturday…_**

Jasper woke up at the crack of dawn, which was very unlike him, especially on a Saturday. He threw his gym clothes on and headed downstairs to work out in his home gym before showering and getting dressed for his date. As soon as he walked out the front door, he walked back inside. There was no way he was going out in jeans; it was way too hot outside. He quickly changed into a pair of shorts and headed to Sam's house. Ten am wasn't too early for a date, was it?

He knocked on Sam's door. His very pregnant wife, Leah, answered and greeted him. "Are you here for breakfast?"

"Uh, no. I'm here to pick up Bella. We have a date."

"A date, huh? Isn't it a little early for a date?"

Jasper scratched his head. He didn't want to seem to eager. "We never really set a time, so I figured we should get an early start."

"I see. Well, why don't you come inside, so I can make you breakfast. Better yet, why don't you take me out for breakfast? I don't feel like cooking. It's too hot."

"Sure, why not? But where is Bella? Maybe she can come with us."

"It's Saturday, she's at kickboxing with Sam, Paul, Jake, and Emmett. By the way, I heard you got your ass kicked the other week by a frat boy."

"Really, Leah? You're going to bring that up?"

"Of course I am! I could never let you forget such an incident. It would be very scatter-brained of me."

"You can be such a bitch sometimes," he stated with a wink.

"I do my best." She affirmed. "Now take me out for breakfast and not Waffle House either. I don't know what Sam sees in that place."

"Get in my truck, Leah. I'll take you to the Four Seasons for their breakfast buffet."

"Oh, my God! I love you!"

"I know you do. Let's grab Rachel on the way, too."

"Good idea. By the way, congratulations on breaking up with that elfin bitch. Rachel and I were both delighted we won't be seeing her mug ever again."

"Thanks, that's how I feel, too!"

Jasper didn't mind taking Leah and Rachel to breakfast. They'd fed him so many times, they deserved a bit of a treat. Both ladies were down-to-earth and honest. He appreciated those traits in them. They rarely whined or complained and always welcomed their husband's friends. They could also throw down and party with them, but understood their group of friends needed guy time alone.

Around one pm, Jasper returned with Leah and Rachel to Sam's. All the guys — even Pete — was there. They were hunched over Sam's truck, which was parked in the driveway with the hood open.

"Sammy, is something wrong with the truck?" Leah asked, concerned.

"It was making a grinding sound. We're trying to diagnose the problem now."

There was a clanging noise under the truck. Bella scooted out from underneath, holding her phone up for Sam to see. "I told you it was the wheel bearing. Do you see how it's all rusted out? Now give me some cash so I can get you a new part."

"You work on cars, too?" Emmett asked. He was holding a bag of frozen peas over his left eye.

"Of course I do. I worked in Uncle Billy's shop all through high school and college."

"Cool." She finally noticed Jasper standing by the truck with Leah and Rachel. "Oh, hey! I was going to call you? What time do you want to meet tonight?"

"I… uh…" He became completely tongue-tied. She had her hair in a French-braid; a sheen of sweat covering her skin. Her fingers were covered in grease, but she didn't seem bothered by it. And that smile, she was donning that perfect, beautiful smile again.

"Oh, hell no! You are not going out with Jasper!" Sam declared.

"Yeah!" Paul agreed.

"Why not?" Rachel asked. "You know Jasper is a stand-up guy."

"I know, but Bella is too young to date. She's only twenty-three."

"Twenty-four — Monday was my birthday, remember? You brought a cake over after work. And we all celebrated, remember?"

"Oh, that's right. Well, you're still too young."

"We started dating when we were still getting our undergraduate degrees. And Sam and Leah were high school sweethearts." Rachel pointed out.

"It doesn't matter! You ladies were more mature than Bella. She might be twenty-four, but she's a young twenty-four. Jasper is twenty-eight! He's too old and advanced for her. He's almost thirty! The generational gap is just too great."

Bella ignored Paul's rant. "I'm going to the parts store to grab a wheel bearing for Sam's truck."

She hopped onto a motorcycle and started it up.

"Bella, what about money?" Sam asked.

"I have your wallet! Don't worry!" Bella called as she pulled out of the driveway.

Sam started checking his pockets and realized his wallet was gone. "Bella!" he shouted, but she was long gone. "She stole my damn wallet again!"

Leah rolled her eyes. "It's your own fault. You should be more vigilant with your things. She never takes my wallet."

"That's because you always ask her to take mine!"

Leah turned her nose up in the air and ignored her husband. Jasper swore he saw a smug smirk on her face.

"She rides a motorcycle?" Peter asked.

"We both do," Jake replied. "She and I picked our bikes up at a junkyard when we were still in high school and rebuilt them. They still run great!"

"You rebuilt motorcycles while you were still in high school?"

"Sure, sure. We had nothing better to do anyway."

Peter turned to Jasper, "If you don't take that girl off the market, she's going to get snatched up like that!" He snapped his fingers for effect. "How many girls do you know who can fix cars, protect your ass, and pickpocket while looking beautiful?"

"Plus, she's Alice's polar opposite," Emmett added. "I like her. You should keep her."

"Now, just wait one minute! When the hell did you even ask my sister out?" Sam asked.

"On Thursday. She gave me her number on Wednesday."

"She gave you her number?"

"Samuel, Rachel, and I happen to think Bella and Jasper will be perfect for each other, so lay off!"

"Yeah, Sam, you're being an overprotective bear again. Let her grow up," Rachel added, and then glared at her husband. "You too, Paul!"

"Fine, but if you hurt her, Jasper…"

"You two are being idiots!" Emmett declared. "Jasper won't hurt her. It'll be more likely she hurts him. For chrissakes, she gave me my black eye! Granted, it was by accident, but damn — that girl is strong!"

It was about an hour later when Bella returned with the part, which Jacob and Pete got to replacing while she showered and got ready for her date.

"Are you ready to go?" Bella asked Jasper, when she was done getting ready. Jasper glanced at his watch. He estimated it took her fifteen minutes or so to shower and dress. It would have taken Alice at least two hours; and she wouldn't look nearly as good as the angel standing in front of him.

Bella was wearing a navy blue, floral sundress with spaghetti straps and white, Converse sneakers. She looked so natural and full of life as she turned her smile on him.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Where are you guys going?" Sam asked.

"We're winging it," Jasper replied.

"Ooh! We should go have chicken wings!" She cried. "I like trying different hot sauces.

Chicken wings? She wanted chicken wings? Jasper had been planning on taking her to a nice French bistro, but chicken wings? Really?

"Chicken wings, really?" Peter asked. "You want Jasper Whitlock to take you out for chicken wings?"

"Oh, is Whitlock your last name? I didn't know," Bella replied, and then turned to Pete. "Yeah, why not?"

"Sure, why not?" Jasper agreed. Hell, if she wanted chicken wings, he would take her out for chicken wings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**Later...**_

Jasper sat across from Bella at Wing Nuts and watched her as she excitedly poured hot sauce onto a wing and ate it. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She opened her mouth and started fanning it with her hand.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Hot! Hot!" Jasper was bewildered and had no idea how to react. He handed his beer to her. She grabbed it and gulped it all down. "Ooh! That was hot. Wow! You should try this?"

"No, I'll take your word for it," he replied.

"Are you sure?" She popped her chin on her hand and winked at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, which one are you going to try?"

"Uh…"

"You should really lighten up, you know?"

"I should?"

"Yeah, you're really uptight."

Uptight? Jasper had never been called uptight by anyone. He was actually a very, relaxed guy. It was just… Bella was so… she made him tongue-tied. He simply enjoyed watching her. Oh, God! He was like a stalker! He might as well be climbing into her room at night to simply watch her sleep! What kind of a sick pup was he?

"Hey, are you okay?" Bella asked. "You look like you were just kicked in the balls."

Jasper shook his head to snap out of his thoughts. He really had to relax in front of her. He glanced at the table. There were about ten different hot sauces on a tray, which they could try, and a basket of wings in front of them.

"I'm fine. I just had a disturbing thought, but all is well now." He smiled at her and reached for a chicken wing. "Let me try this sauce."

He liberally sprinkled some hot sauce onto his wing and popped it into his mouth. He quickly discarded the bone, chewed, and swallowed. And then it happened. The heat was hotter than anything he had ever felt before. He started hyperventilating. Then he felt the sweat drip down his forehead.

"Holy Fuck!" He cried as he reached for his beer, but it was empty.

"Oh, my God!" Bella took his glass, ran behind the bar, drew a beer from the tap, and ran back to him. "Here! Drink this!"

"Hey! You can't do that!" The bartender yelled.

She turned to him. "This is clearly an emergency! Bill us for it for God's sake! He just swallowed like ten drops of the 'Feel the Reaper' ghost pepper hot sauce!"

"Oh shit!" The bartender cried. "But… but… you just gave him…"

Jasper guzzled down the ice cold beer gratefully. He waited for the heat to dissipate, but it still wouldn't go away, and then he felt it. It was the burn again. "What? What was in the beer."

"I tried to tell ya', she gave you the Exploding Dynamite IPA. It has hints of Mango and Habanero Peppers in it."

Bella worriedly held a pitcher of water in front of him. Jasper chugged the whole thing down before slumping in his chair.

"Uh, maybe we should go," she suggested. And before he knew it, she had the waitress box up the wings and paid the check.

He found himself being led to his truck and buckled up into the passenger seat. She took the wheel. And in no time, he was back at Sam's house.

Bella flew out of the truck and into the front door. "I think I killed Jasper!" she exclaimed.

Everyone came flying out of the house. All of his friends were still there. It looked like Angela, Charlotte, and some other girl was there as well. "Jasper, buddy, are you okay?" Paul asked, helping him out of the truck and leading him into the house. He settled him on the sofa.

"Let me check him out." Leah insisted, arriving with her nursing bag. She was a nurse practitioner at Houston Medical. "What happened, Bells?"

"Well, he had a chicken wing with like ten drops of ghost pepper hot sauce and then some beer to wash it down with, only…" She paused a moment to sigh. "Only to wash it down with Exploding Dynamite IPA, it apparently has hints of mango for fruitiness and habanero peppers for spice. He had water after that though."

"Oh, my God!" Leah exclaimed as she went to check his stomach. She pressed on various areas and asked if he felt pain or pressure in any areas.

"I'm fine. Just a bit shocked." He gratefully accepted a glass of milk from Bella.

"Well, I'm going to give you some antacid. You should probably stick around here today. We decided to have a cookout since everyone was here anyway."

"Thanks, Leah."

Everyone disappeared to the back patio where the pool was located. Jasper glanced up to see Bella worriedly observing him from a chair across from the sofa.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"What are you sorry about? You didn't tell me to grab that particular hot sauce."

"I know, but I got you that beer, which made it worse."

"You were just trying to help. It was an accident."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm the one who is sorry. I ruined our date. I really wanted it to be perfect, too. It's just that…" He paused to bite his lip, frustrated because there was so much he wanted to say. He got up and abruptly grabbed her hand. "Damn it! I can't talk with everyone here. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Can you? I mean, you just got sick from that hot sauce."

This was true. Jasper's stomach felt like it had been hit by a lead bullet, but he really wanted to talk to Bella. And he was going to make it happen.

"Do you still have the keys to my truck?"

"Sure, I put them on the counter."

"Well, grab the keys and let's go. You drive."

A few minutes later, Bella was driving, while Jasper directed. She drove for about an hour, mostly in silence, until he asked her to park the truck in a pretty, little wilderness by a lake.

"This is beautiful and so serene," she commented, taking in the scene in front of her.

"It is. It's a great place to just come and relax." He used come to this spot with his Grandpa Carlisle. He'd bring him here to play catch, or sometimes to splash around in the swimming hole.

"I like it."

"So do I."

They decided to go for a walk. After resting up a bit, he was feeling much better now. He hoped a walk would invigorate him.

Bella stopped in front of a tree and leaned against it. She picked a wildflower and twirled it between her fingers. "So… how come you wanted our date to be perfect?"

She got right to the point. Clearly, she didn't mess around. "Hmm… how can I explain this to you without you thinking I'm a raving lunatic?"

"I highly doubt you're a raving lunatic. You're a gentleman. I like that about you."

Jasper nodded his head and turned to her. "You actually don't know me at all, so how do you know I'm a gentleman?"

Bella chuckled. "You came to my rescue when the drunk harassed me at Red's."

"Anyone could have done that. And I didn't exactly defend you. It's more like you rescued me."

"Okay, then, we rescued each other. Besides, did you notice Paul and Sam just sat there and watched the show? It's always been like that. They act like big, overprotective bears, but when push comes to shove, they leave it to me to defend myself."

"I've never met anyone like you." When she tilted her head quizzically, he continued. "You're strong, friendly, honest, and have the prettiest eyes. The reason why I wanted our date to be perfect is because I'm really attracted to you — more so than I've ever been attracted to anyone before."

"Wow! That has to be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Usually, guys just see me and run the other way. At least it was like that back home."

"Well, you're not at home. And I really, really want to get to know you."

Bella held her hand out for Jasper to hold. "Well, come on then. Let's get to know each other."

"Sounds good to me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**XOXO**

After his date, Jasper's workweek flew by. He was on top of the world and nothing could drag him down. He had seen Bella a couple of times at Red's during the week and was going to see her again on Sunday. He wanted to see her on Saturday, but she told him she had too much homework to do, so she couldn't see him.

She was responsible. He'd give her that, but — damn it — he wanted to see her. He felt like an eager puppy waiting for a treat to be thrown his way. She wasn't at all like any girl he'd dated in the past. She wasn't needy. She didn't ask him to take her shopping. And she was independent.

He recalled Alice always needing his help for one thing or another. She couldn't even carry a shopping bag by herself. He couldn't imagine Bella being like that.

By Saturday night, he was antsy. He decided to see if Emmett was up for doing something, but he was out on a date with his new girl. Pete was out of town on a business trip, which left Paul and Sam. Sadly, both of them were taking their wives out to dinner. So Jasper decided to go down to the basement and start a new brew to take his mind off of things. Just as he was done sanitizing the equipment to begin the process, Emmett called to say everyone was meeting at the outdoor bar on Fairview.

He had nothing better to do, so he decided to go. Why not have a few brews with the guys? It would certainly take his mind off of Bella. When he got there, he realized he was the only one without a date. Hell, even Rachel's kid brother was there with a pretty blonde hanging all over him. Apparently, her name was Rosalie.

"Bella should be here soon," Jacob said to him.

"She's coming? Here? Tonight?"

"A little eager, aren't ya?" He grinned at Jasper. "Yeah, she just texted me from her Uber ride."

"I could have given her a lift. Why is she taking an Uber anyway? Doesn't she have her bike?"

"We never drink and drive. It's a strict rule we have." Jacob looked up. "Hey, Bells! We're over here!"

Bella waved happily. She was wearing a short denim skirt, a white tank top, and brown cowboy boots. On the way to the table, a couple of guys propositioned her, but she simply ignored them.

"Hey, Jasper," she chirped, as she plopped down next to him.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Say 'hi' to Jasper and not to the rest of us!" Paul complained.

"Hey, rest of you!"

"What's your poison, girl?" Emmett asked.

"I'll have McCarty's on the rocks."

"Good choice! This round is on me." He called the waitress over and ordered drinks for everyone. "My family owns McCarty's."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. If you ever go to Gatlinburg, mention my name, and they'll hook you up."

"That's so cool! The best I can do is hook you up with Mrs. Ateara's Peach Jam or…" Bella turned to Paul. "Is Jared still making moonshine?"

"Probably. You would know better than I would."

"I can probably hook you up with some genuine moonshine from La Push. It would be contingent on Jared firing up the still again."

"Don't forget. We can give him unlimited amounts of salmon," Jake added.

"That's right. Salmon, too." She then turned to Jasper. "How've you been?"

"Great! Did you get your work done?"

"Yeah, I did. I like to stay ahead of the class whenever possible so I can enjoy my free time. What about you, how was your work week?"

"It was hell. I had to work on an offshore drilling platform and make repairs to a hydraulic winch drive. I thought I was going to fall into the ocean several times, and then my supervisor kept yelling at me because I didn't have the right shoes. He said I had to have steel-toed work boots by Monday. I forgot to buy them last weekend. And I kept getting out of work late, so I couldn't buy them during the weekdays."

"You could have bought steel-toed work boots at the twenty-four hour Walmart, you know. I'm sure they would have been safer than the fufu designer boots you've been wearing to Red's after work."

"Ah… so you noticed."

"I notice a lot of things about you," she said with a wink and a smile. "You clean up really nice."

"Well, you always look nice." He returned as he took her hand in his.

"Jasper!" A shrill, high-pitched, keening voice called.

"Well, well, look who just flew in on her broomstick." Charlotte, Peter's wife, quipped.

"Hello, everyone! It's so good to see you!" Alice greeted falsely. She came from somewhere inside the bar with her wine glass wobbling in her hand and was extremely drunk.

"It's certainly not good to see you," Rachel stated to her.

Alice noticed Jasper and Bella holding hands and snippily asked, "Who is she?"

"Oh, hi. I'm Bella."

"Bella, huh? I'm Alice Brandon. Jasper's ex-girlfriend."

Jasper rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. When was the bitch going to leave him alone?

Bella didn't say anything. She clearly sensed an enemy in Alice.

"Wow! If this is what you left me for Jasper, your standards sure have fallen." Alice giggled. "It must be that entry-level engineer position you've taken."

"Insecure much?" Bella asked simply with a smirk on her face.

"How dare you?" She took her wine and threw it at Bella, soaking her tank top.

Loud protests could be heard from all of Jasper's angry friends.

Leah, meanwhile, stood up and confronted Alice. "You don't mess with my kid sister and get away with it, Bitch!"

"Leah, just let her go. Clearly, she has issues with aggression." Bella suggested.

Alice took in the sight of Leah and snorted. "You sure got fat."

"She happens to be pregnant!" Rachel, who had come around from the other side of the table, informed her. She turned to Jasper. "Why the hell would you date a moron like her?"

"Because I have money, looks, and above all, class! It's something none of you will ever have because you weren't born into it! Jasper Whitlock was formed for me!"

"Yeah?" Bella asked. "How classy is stumbling around drunk at a bar, harassing your ex and his friends, and throwing wine on a total stranger? Class is determined by one's actions and morals, not by virtue of birth."

"Why you little bitch!" A countenance of rage appeared on Alice's face. With her fingers extended like talons, she suddenly threw herself at Bella and started clawing at her. Since she didn't know how to fight, she scratched, slapped, and yanked her hair, but didn't get any real hits in. Rachel attempted to pull the crazed lunatic off of her friend, but lost her balance when Alice kicked out with her legs.

Fortunately, security showed up and took control of the situation. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, this thing threatened me!" Alice accused Bella.

It didn't fly at all. Not only did everyone at their table defend Bella, but other patrons around them, who had witnessed the confrontation, explained what had transpired. Besides, everything had been caught on security camera. Alice ended up being hauled away in handcuffs for simple assault and drunken and disorderly behavior. The police noted Bella was coherent and not drunk in any way, took a statement, and snapped photos of her appearance.

"I should leave. I'm a mess," she said, standing up. It was true; her tank top was covered in wine and ripped on one side.

"Why the hell didn't you defend yourself, Bells?" Sam asked.

"Because I don't fight small children. I would have probably killed her. Besides, I blocked her for the most part, so I was perfectly fine. Anyway, karma is a bitch, isn't it? She's the one going to jail. I'm just going home."

"I'll take you home," Jasper offered.

"No, stay and have fun with everyone."

"I'm taking you home, and I won't take no for an answer. It was my psychotic-ex who ruined our night anyway."

"Oh, alright. You can drive me home."

They left after saying goodbye to everyone.

Jasper got behind the wheel of his truck and drove. Leave it to Alice to interrupt their fun evening out. She had even stooped to assaulting and insulting his new girlfriend. There was no excuse for that kind of behavior.

"Screw this! Bella, we're not going to let that shrew ruin our night. We're going to have fun!"

"Normally I'd say, yes, but I'm a mess. Look at me!"

"Honestly speaking, all you have to do is change your shirt. We'll get you a new one from somewhere. What time is it?"

"Jasper, it's late. It's already eleven. The only thing open is the twenty-four hour Walmart."

"We'll go there then. Don't they say, 'you'll find what you're looking for at Walmart', or something like that anyway?"

She shrugged her shoulders and peered at him with a shy smile. "You're correct, of course. No twit can bring us down! She's being booked and processed. We should celebrate. Drive on, my friend!"

After parking his truck, Jasper helped Bella out, and then threw his arm around her to keep her torn shirt from falling off. They quickly found a new shirt for her, which she happily changed into, keeping the price tag handy for when they checked out.

"We should get your work boots now."

"From here?"

"Sure, unless you want Timberlands. I figured we should get them because we're here now. Besides, you keep forgetting to buy them. And I'm sure you'll have less slippage if you have work boots on."

"Okay, let's get them."

They arrived at the shoe section. He grabbed a pair of boots, which looked like the ones his co-workers were wearing, from the shelf.

"No, those are not steel-toed." Bella squeezed the front of the boots to show him how they compressed. Your toes would get smooshed in these." She grabbed the pair next to them. "Try these. If you knock on the toe area, you can feel how hard it is."

Jasper tapped the front of the boots. "You're right. Who knew?"

"I know. I've been wearing work boots since I started working part-time at Uncle Billy's shop when I was fourteen."

"What did you do there at fourteen?" He asked as he found his size and tried on the boots. He found it amazing she had started working at such a young age. When he was a freshman in high school, he was trying to pass Geometry and hoping to God his voice didn't crack while a teacher called upon him to answer a question during class.

"I started out by doing simple tasks like washing cars, vacuuming, and changing wiper blades. Afterwards, I moved onto changing the oil and filter, tire rotations, brake pads… you know, the easy stuff. Gradually, I was able to do more difficult tasks like water pumps, radiators, transmissions, and whatnot until I could rebuild a whole car from top to bottom."

"Gee whiz! You're practically a certified mechanic."

"Practically, and I wanted to be a mechanic, but Uncle Billy told Jake and me he'd fire us if we didn't go to college. He said we needed to expand our horizons and have bigger dreams. Then my dad joined forces with him and forced Jake and me to apply to colleges, which weren't within commuting distance of Forks, so we ended up in Seattle at UDub. When it was almost time to graduate, Paul and Sam both suggested we go further with our degrees because we wouldn't get far with just bachelor's degrees. And that's how we ended up here."

"So, Paul and Sam were the ones who told you to come here."

"Not to Houston exactly, but Rice University was the only college that accepted the both of us into the same program. After we got in, they recommended we move in with them in order to save money. I'll tell you a secret. Paul and Sam act like tough guys, but they're the sweetest, most caring guys on the planet. I suspect it's why you're friends with them; you know they're good guys."

"I met them my freshman year of college, along with Emmett. They were my roommates. It was the first time I'd ever felt accepted. I didn't really have many friends in high school."

"Why not?"

"I didn't really share many interests with my classmates. I liked D & D and actually enjoyed hanging out with my grandparents. The guys in my high school were all jocks, who liked chasing after girls and bragging about getting laid. I was never like that. My grandparents taught me to respect women."

"I can tell you do." She reached over and grabbed a different model boot. "You said you work on an offshore platform sometimes. Maybe you should get the waterproof ones."

"Good point. I'm glad you're here with me. I wouldn't know how to pick these boots out on my own."

Frankly speaking, Jasper barely went clothes shopping on his own. Generally, his grandmothers, mother, or Alice shopped for him and never at Walmart either. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever been in one.

He quickly found the correct size, bought some thicker socks, per Bella's recommendation, and cashed out. At the register, he counted out three hundred dollars in twenties and gave it to the cashier, who stared at the wad of cash with a perplexed look in her eyes. The cashier took three of the twenties and handed the rest back to him.

"It only came to fifty-eight dollars and thirty-one cents," the cashier explained.

"Really? Did you forget to ring up her shirt and my shoes?"

"No, I got everything."

"Wow. Thanks."

"You're welcome." The cashier handed the rest of his change and the receipt to him. "Thanks for shopping at Walmart."

Jasper took a look at the receipt. "Are you sure you didn't undercharge me?"

"I'm positive."

"Jasper, let's go. People are waiting in line behind you."

Bella pulled him along. When Jasper glanced back at the cashier, he heard her saying, "We get all sorts of strange people in this store."

When they got to the trunk, he exclaimed, "I forgot the shopping!"

"I grabbed it. Don't worry," Bella handed everything to him. "I owe you money for the tank top."

"Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. My ex-girlfriend was the one who attacked you, so I owe you at least a shirt. Anyway, what do you want to do now?"

"Anything fun. Let's eat first, though."

"I have an idea!"

**XOXO**

Jasper picked up two boxed lunches from a twenty-four hour diner he frequented, before driving to his destination.

"Where are we?" Bella asked.

"This is my house. If you trust me, I have an idea on how we can have fun."

"Do your best!"

"Alrighty." He parked his truck in the circular driveway, grabbed the food, and invited Bella inside.

"You live here?" She whispered, staring in awe at the enormous, plantation style home. "This is huge!"

"It used to belong to my grandmother." He informed her. "And why are you whispering?"

"Oh, I don't want to wake your parents up. They probably don't want you having a girl over so late at night."

Jasper couldn't help himself. He let out a full-belly laugh before asking, "Do you think I live with my parents?"

Wide-eyed, Bella nodded.

"No, this is my house. I live here alone."

"Are you sure? This is a pretty big house for just one person."

"Yeah, I'm positive. I've lived here since finishing graduate school. My parents gave this to me as a graduation present."

"Wow, you're a lucky guy! My dad finally upgraded my iPhone for my graduation present. And my mom bought me a new pair of Doc Martens and a Coach Bag. Still, I love my graduation gifts."

"I'm sure your situation is more the norm." He closed the door and locked it. "Come on. I want to show you something." He grabbed a few bottles of his craft beer, the blanket from the sofa, took her hand, and led her out to the expansive backyard, which was dotted with many varieties of trees. But he didn't want to go there.

His destination was the rose garden, which had been the work of many generations of women in his family. Even his mother had added to it as a young girl. His Grandma Esme still came to tend to the garden. There were many types of roses growing indiscriminately in a haphazard circle, surrounding a large area of grass. A stone bench sat on the opposite end of the opening.

Jasper laid the blanket down and invited Bella to sit. He offered her a box lunch and beer, which she gratefully accepted. "Dottie makes the best fried chicken," he declared. "Try it."

"Mmm…" Bella moaned as the taste hit her mouth. "This is so crispy. They don't make fried chicken like this in Washington. Is that potato salad?"

"Yep, and a country ham biscuit, a deviled egg, and apple pie."

"I was wondering why they called it a 'box lunch.' This is a whole meal."

"Only the best for you!"

"Aww, that's sweet." She twisted the cap off of her beer and took a sip. "I like this. Is it an IPA?"

"It is. It's the one I brewed with Sam."

"I heard about your beer brewing from both Paul and Sam. Were you able to figure out an air lock system for the barrels?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet. To tell the truth, since the guys got married, they've had less time for brewing. It was something we started together in college. And I'm kind of sad to see it falling to the wayside."

"I doubt it'll fall to the wayside. Paul and Sam, at least, talk about it incessantly, but you're all at a busy stage in your lives."

"Yeah, I guess we are."

Bella put her fingers under her chin and asked, "I'm curious. The crazy girl at the bar tonight, your ex, exactly how 'ex' is she? Was it a recent breakup?"

Jasper sighed as he answered, "Fairly recent."

"I see. Are you ready to begin dating even? Because, clearly, your ex isn't over you yet."

He dropped his face in his hands in frustration before facing her once again. Canvasing the topic of Alice was something he didn't want to do, but he supposed it was necessary now that the foolish girl intruded on his date.

"I'm afraid I'm going to sound like an asshole."

"Try me."

Jasper closed his eyes and nodded. "Alice and I have a history together. Her mother has been my mom's best friend since they were kids. They come from the same privileged background. They were both southern belles — princesses of Texas high society. Alice is just like them. We've known each other since we were kids, but it wasn't until senior of college that I started dating her because my parents pushed me into it. They thought she would be perfect for me. She came from the same background, knew how to navigate our world, etc. So, being an obedient son, I started dating her. It was fine in the beginning, you know? We went out on dates, went to parties, and had fun. Then we graduated from college and got into our first big fight.

"She was upset because I was staying on at University of Texas in Austin with my buddies, so we could get our graduate degrees. She wanted me, specifically, to move back home to Houston to get my MBA. I refused. It was around then she started to criticize my friends. It wasn't too bad for the two years I was earning my MBA because it was a long-distance relationship. She lived at home with her parents, while I lived in Austin."

"And then what happened after you earned your MBA?"

"I moved back to Houston, but this time, my buddies came with me. Well, Pete and Sam did at first, and then Emmett and Paul followed a year later. Alice didn't like that. She thought I'd 'outgrow' my friends after we earned our degrees."

Bella shook her head quickly, and opened her mouth in outrage. "How do you outgrow your best friends? If anyone asked me to outgrow Jacob, I'd tell them to take a hike."

"Exactly, but you need to understand people like Alice will never be able to have a true friend. She collects connections; people who can increase her standing in society." He paused for a second to regroup his thoughts. "Anyway, as soon as I earned my MBA and turned twenty-five, I came into my trust fund and was given a nice, cushy job as VP of Finance in my grandfather's company.

"Alice was delighted, but she wanted me to get rid of my friends since she wanted to be in the thick of high society, attend glamorous parties with her, and be, what she called, a 'power couple.' I, of course, refused to give up my friends. Whenever she'd see them, she'd huff and puff, while acting annoyed and superior to them. She especially despised my friends' girlfriends — Charlotte, Leah, and Rachel.

"Eventually, my friends got engaged. Alice and my parents told me it was high time I did the same, but I didn't bother. One day, my mother held one of her infamous garden parties. In the middle of it, Rich Brandon, Alice's father, suddenly made an announcement proclaiming his daughter and I were engaged. My father joined in, saying how happy he was to be gaining her as a daughter-in-law. And my mother shoved a ring, which had belonged to my grandmother, into my palm and forced me to propose to her."

"How awful? You were blindsided!"

"I was, and the next day, all the papers announced Jasper Whitlock's engagement to Alice Brandon. From then on, it was a three-pronged assault; Alice, her parents, and my parents kept urging me to drop my friends. In the meantime, my friends were happy in their relationships and eventually married their girlfriends, causing her to panic and try to force me to pick a wedding date. I told her I could always tell the preacher 'no', so she shouldn't rush it.

"My friends and I continued to meet at Red's on Friday nights and sometimes hosted wild parties at my house, which she despised. I admit, I let them become out of control because I enjoyed pissing her off. Anyway, it all came to a head a couple of weeks ago.

"I had a house party and missed going to church with the Brandons. Alice came storming in to find my friends passed out drunk all over the house. She exploded in rage, threw my great grandmother's ring at me, declared our engagement was over, and walked out."

"So that's how you broke up? Why did you continue with the charade of being engaged?"

"I suppose I didn't want to start anything, or embarrass my parents. It wasn't until my Grand-Daddy told me I needed to grow a backbone that I reassessed my life. I realized I needed to live life for myself. You see, I earned my MBA because my father told me he would pay for it. My friends, on the other hand, earned graduate degrees in their chosen fields. I have bachelors' degrees in chemical and electrical engineering. I wanted to earn my master's degree in engineering, too, but I didn't go for it because I thought an MBA was what was expected of me."

"I can understand why you got your MBA, though. Earning a master's degree isn't cheap. I contemplated not earning mine until both sets of my parents stated they'd help me. I have really caring parents."

"It sounds like it. I heard you were raised by your father?"

"Yes, my parents were divorced when I was a baby. Mom gave custody of me to Dad because she wasn't ready to be a parent. It's a good thing too, because she can be a real airhead. Anyway, she moved back home with her parents and earned her degree. She's a teacher. She's re-married to a former baseball player, who is now teaching PE at the high school where she teaches."

"Oh, yeah? Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it. He played for a year in the major league before becoming injured. He's really nice, though."

"And your father?"

"He's the police chief of Forks, Washington, where I'm from. He married Leah's mom, Sue Clearwater, when I was seven years old, Leah was eleven, and Seth was nine. I'm the baby of the family."

"I met Seth. He's the one in medical school, right?"

"Yep, he wants to become a cardiologist. Uncle Harry, Leah and Seth's father, died of heart disease. He's a real health nut, too."

"I remember him. He told me to add more kale to my diet."

"Yep, that's Sethy for you. He tried to get me to down some sort of a green smoothie until I wrestled him to the ground and told him I was healthy enough."

"You are healthy. You're strong, too. I like that about you. We should finish out meals. They're probably cold by now."

They ate in silence for a while until she commented, "It's so pretty here. I love how the moon is giving us just enough light to see, and the stars are all twinkling, too. It's such a beautiful sight."

"Yes," Jasper agreed, while he gazed tenderly at Bella's smiling face. He scooted closer to her and pulled her to him, tipping her chin up with his fingers so they were eye-to-eye, nose-to-nose… his lips met hers clumsily at first, then softly until he deepened their kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, she had a deep, crimson blush on her cheeks. "That was nice."

He might have muttered 'yes' in reply. He wasn't sure. All he knew was, he simply had to kiss her again. And so he did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**XOXO**

The midnight picnic in the rose garden marked a new beginning for Bella and Jasper. In the days and weeks following, they spent increasingly more time together. Jasper hadn't heard a peep from Alice; he wasn't surprised. The Brandons would want to keep news of her arrest hushed.

Career wise, things were better for Jasper. They must have realized he wasn't cut out for working on an oil rig because after about a month, they moved him to the planning department, where he was actually encouraged to add his perspective from time to time. In fact, his oil rig supervisor at the time seemed delighted to be getting rid of him.

It was quitting time on Monday, about seven weeks following the picnic. Jasper was on his way to the parking lot when his grandfather approached him.

"Jasper, Mike tells me you're doing fantastic work in the planning department."

"He did?"

"Yes, are you surprised? He wants to keep you on for another month, if possible, before you move on."

"It's just that Larry hated me. I only lasted a month with him. And he was happy to be rid of me."

"You just aren't cut out for the oil rig, Jasper. It's physical work. I put you there to learn. Your Grandpa Cullen wants you working on cost analysis next. You'll be going to him next."

"Cost analysis? Didn't I already do that with you?"

"Son, you're inheriting two companies. Get with the program. He does things a little differently from me. He's willing to share with you right now, but not with me because we're still two separate companies. You have to learn the ways of both companies in order to be able to do this right. Besides, I have a feeling you'll enjoy it there. He works directly with the engineers. From what I hear, Carlisle is a lot more hands on than I am." He winked at him. "Now, how about we go out to dinner together? Your grandma is at the theatre tonight."

"I'm sorry, Grand-Daddy, I was going to take my girl out to dinner, but you can join us. She's really nice."

"Nice, huh?"

"Yeah, nice."

"You've got a deal! I'll take you both out for steaks."

"Sounds like a plan. Should I drive?"

"No, we'll let Felix do the driving. I like beer with my steak."

"Okay." Jasper crossed his fingers hoping Bella wouldn't mind an addition to their party.

The stretch limo pulled up in front of their meeting spot at the Rice University campus. Bella was sitting on the grass, reading a book.

"Which one is she?" His grandfather asked.

"The girl in the red dress and cowboy boots with the long, wavy brunette hair."

"Well, she's definitely an improvement over Alice. She can read."

Jasper couldn't help, but laugh. It was true; Bella could definitely read.

"Felix, go and call the girl over," his grandfather stated.

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper watched from the window as his grandfather's trusty bodyguard and chauffeur approached Bella. She immediately stood up, eyed him suspiciously, and crossed her arms in front of her. When Felix extended his hand towards her to motion toward the limo, she glared at it, then at him, and dove towards his left knee, swung it forward and took him down. The bodyguard was sprawled on his stomach with his hands behind his back.

"Someone call 911! This guy was trying to abduct me!" she yelled.

"Oh, shit!" Colton and Jasper Whitlock both exclaimed and rushed out of the limo.

"Bella, Bella!"

"Jasper! Oh, thank God you're here!" When Felix tried to get up, she shoved him roughly to the ground. "Stay down until the authorities arrive, or I'll break your arm. Do you hear me?" She turned back to Jasper. "You're always coming to my rescue."

"Right. About that…" Jasper was interrupted by his grandfather's roaring laughter while clutching his stomach.

"Felix, I guess you weren't expecting my grandson's girlfriend to open up a can of whoop ass on you!" His grandfather chuckled at the poor man's expense. "I haven't laughed this hard in ages!" He turned to Bella. "You're a little spitfire, ain't you? I'm Colton Whitlock, Jasper's grand-daddy. And you're the young lady who has captured his heart. Now, would you mind releasing my bodyguard?"

"Oh, I'm Bella Swan. It's very nice to meet you." She peered down at her victim. "He's your bodyguard? For real?"

"Yes, for real."

"Wow! They've really lowered the standards for bodyguards, haven't they?"

"Would you please get off of me?" Felix croaked out to Bella.

"Oh, sure." She snapped up to her feet and held her hand out to him to help him up.

He took it gratefully. "I haven't been taken down and pinned since I wrestled in high school some thirty plus years ago."

"I watched my brother use that move during wrestling. It came in handy when I thought I was being abducted."

Jasper picked up the book Bella was reading. He glanced at the title. "'Abduction of the Vampire Hunter?' Maybe you should read a less thrilling book?"

"I think you might be right. So, where are we going?"

"We are going to get to know each other over steak and beer."

"Awesome. I love steak!" She gushed.

"This way, young lady," Colton directed.

Bella climbed into the limousine followed by Jasper, and then Colton. "So, why did you guys rent the limo?" She asked.

"The limo belongs to my grandfather."

"Oh. Can you not drive? Did you get your license suspended or something?"

"I really love this gal, Jasper. I do. She's so refreshingly honest. She reminds me of your grandmother." He turned to Bella. "No, this limo belongs to me. I prefer not to drive when I drink."

"Oh, I completely understand. When I drink, I always take an Uber. There's no sense putting your life in mortal peril over alcohol."

"I agree with you. You're very sensible."

"Thank you."

They chatted about this and that until they arrived at the restaurant; a high-end steakhouse his grandfather favored. Neither Bella, nor Jasper were dressed appropriately, but management let them inside immediately after seeing who they were with.

"I feel underdressed, Jasper," Bella whispered. "People are staring."

"Yeah, they are." He nodded. He wasn't about to lie to her. People really were staring, but it was because they were out with his grandfather. In Texas, everyone knew who Colton Whitlock was. Well, they also knew his other grandpa, Carlisle Cullen, but they weren't with him today. "It's because we're with my grandfather. He's well known around these parts."

"It's because we're underdressed."

"I'm not going to disagree with you there." He took her hand, brought it up to his mouth, and kissed it. "You look perfect to me."

She blushed a deep crimson before her lips curled upwards into a sunny smile. The couple didn't notice Colton Whitlock smiling fondly at them. He was certain his grandson had met the girl who would be the making of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Christmas…_**

A couple of weeks later, Jasper was celebrating Christmas with his family and was missing Bella. This year, they were at his Cullen grandparents' home. His Whitlock grandparents and his parents were also there. His Grandmother Esme had done an exquisite job with decorating the house. Yards of beribboned garland had been placed strategically to bring out the festive Christmas atmosphere. It was always a happy time of year.

"Jasper, where's Bella tonight? I thought you'd bring her to meet the family," his Grand-Daddy asked.

"She's celebrating with her family. They flew down from Washington because her sister is expecting a baby."

"Why didn't you tell us?" his Grandma Esme asked. "We could have invited them over."

"From what I hear, Mother. She isn't the type of girl we want coming round here. Why Nan Brandon told me that girl attacked poor Alice at a bar, lied to the police, and had her arrested."

"That's a lie! Alice was hammered and attacked Bella after hurling several insults at her."

"I'm sure she was provoked; and they were well-deserved." His mother sniffed.

"Edie," Beau warned. "You promised to keep a lid on it."

"How can I? Jasper has been seen around town hanging all over her! She has been described as complete white trash!"

"And who did the describing, Edie?" Colton asked. "Was it Nan Brandon? I'm asking because I met Bella two weeks ago. She is not at all like you described. Sure, she's a bit rough around the edges, but she's as smart as a whip and is perfect for Jasper. How many girls do you know who can describe the components of a drilling rig and suggest ideas on improving one?"

"Really?" His grandfather Carlisle had a fascinated expression on his face.

"Yes, really. Apparently, she's studying for her master's degree in mechanical engineering. She asked me if she can tour an actual offshore oil rig because she wants to see one in action."

"Fascinating. We should make it happen for her."

"We should make it happen."

"Colton hasn't been able to stop talking about her since he met her." His Grandmother, Maggie, noted. "I want to meet her. She's supposedly refreshingly honest."

"I can't believe you're being taken in by this girl! It's my understanding she was seen with my son in a ripped tank top at a bar."

Jasper pounded his fists on the table with rage. "Damn it! Will you cut it out? Mother, the reason Bella's tank top was ripped is because your favorite girl, Alice, tore it. She was drunk, threw her wine on my girl, and then attacked her physically by diving on top of her. My girl didn't even fight back. She just blocked the twit to the best of her ability.

"Now, tell me this, were Alice's actions that of a lady? If you don't believe me, the police reports and the video at the bar, which were backed up by about twenty people who witnessed the whole thing, are available for your perusal."

Edie had a look of disbelief on her face.

Jasper shook his head. He stood up and turned to everyone. "I'm sorry. I can't be near my mother tonight. Merry Christmas!" He quickly grabbed his jacket and left the house. He'd rather spend the holiday alone than with that toxic witch.

Jasper climbed into his truck and dropped his head onto the steering wheel. He couldn't understand the obsession his mother had with climbing the social ladder. For God's sake, she was practically at the top of it already.

He turned on the engine to drive. He heard a song he liked to sing along to with Bella. Oh, how he missed her smile. What he really wanted was to be lost in her smile. While he was lost in his thoughts, Jasper found he had gone completely the opposite direction from his house. In fact, he was on Sam's street and had just driven by his house.

Should he intrude upon a private party? Probably not. But then again, Leah and Sam were pretty welcoming. Screw it. He was going to crash the party. He had to see his girl. He turned his truck around, parked on the street in front of the house, grabbed a bottle of wine given to him by a co-worker, and rang the doorbell. Sam came to the door.

"Hey, Jasper. Merry Christmas." Sam, who knew him well, inspected his countenance and asked, "Are you okay, buddy?"

"I'm fine. I got into an argument with my mom, and thought…"

"An argument on Christmas? Did your mom get on your case about Malice again?" He shook his head in disgust. "Come inside! You're like a brother to me, you know? I would never let you celebrate Christmas alone, and neither would Leah. Besides, everyone wants to meet you because Bellsy can't stop talking about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "and if you end up marrying her, I'm going to come out on top with a great brother-in-law, so don't fuck it up with her. I want you in the family." He let out a deep, long sigh when he heard a happy shout followed by laughter. "Be warned. It's a little raucous in here."

He was led into the house where the gathering was in full swing. It was so unlike the quiet, formal affairs he was used to. People were dressed casually and kicking back beers with their feet on the table. Joy and laughter saturated the festive atmosphere.

In the living room, the coffee table had been pushed two men were having some sort of push-up competition. Bella was sitting on one guy's back while Rachel sat on another's.

"Come on, Dad! You can beat Charlie!"

"Don't even think of losing, Daddy! I'll never be able to show my face in town again."

Both men gritted their teeth, and attempted to do one more push up before they tuckered out, and flattened their bodies onto the ground. The girls rolled off of them suddenly and a roar of applause rent the air.

"I call it a draw!" a beautiful Native American woman, who looked like an older version of Rachel, declared.

"Are you sure, Sarah? I'm positive I threw in an extra push-up."

"The woman rolled her eyes."

It was around this time Bella noticed him. "Jasper!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He immediately held her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

When they drew apart, the eyes of everyone in the room were on them. The two men, who had been doing pushups on the floor, were standing on either side of him with their arms crossed in front of their chests.

One of the men greeted, more like growled, "I'm Police Chief Charles Swan, Bella's father. You want to stop pawing my daughter now."

Horrified, Jasper immediately took his arms off of his girl and put his hands up.

Before he could speak, the other one spoke. "I'm Quileute Tribal Chief William Black. What is your relationship with our Bella?"

Directly in front of him, he could see Paul cackling with laughter. "You'd better have all your credentials ready, Jasper. They're about to tear you apart."

"Paul, shut up! How are we supposed to intimidate the guy if you keep making wisecracks," Billy remarked.

"I'm just glad it's you and not me. I went through hell when I was dating Leah."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Dad? Uncle Billy? You have to stop trying to scare off anyone dating me. Sue Mom, make them stop! Soon Daddy is going to start cleaning his gun with the safety off, just to threaten him!"

"Charlie, stop it! Bella is twenty-four. You have to let her grow up!"

"Billy, you as well. Honestly, you've both scared off every single boyfriend she's had," Sarah added.

"She's too young to be dating! She's only twenty-four! Besides, she should be concentrating on her degree not on this boy! Who is he anyway?" Billy asked.

"You know darn well, who he is. You've met him twice, once at Leah's wedding and again at Rachel's wedding. So stop playing ignorant! His name is Jasper Whitlock and was a college roommate of Paul and Sam."

"Well, that doesn't really speak well about his character, does it?"

"I'd say it doesn't," Charlie agreed.

"Wait a minute! I thought you liked me?" Sam questioned.

"Only because the wife and daughter say I have to. And it doesn't mean we still can't kill you either." Charlie nodded and then put an arm around Jasper. "But I suppose we'll have to get to know you, too."

"Good, you can do that over dinner. It's ready," Sue announced.

"Come on, Jasper. You can sit with me." Bella took his hand and led him away. "Don't let Daddy and Uncle Billy intimidate you. They're really just big teddy bears." She leaned into him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were spending Christmas with your family?"

"I'll explain later. All I know is, I'd rather be here with you than anywhere else in the world."

"I'm glad you're here. I miss you when you're not with me." It was when she said those words Jasper realized he was completely and irrevocably in love with Bella Swan. He knew he did the right thing by coming here and would deal with his mother later.


	11. Chapter 11

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Monday…_**

On Monday morning, Jasper was summoned to his Grand-daddy's office. He was surprised to see his Grandpa Carlisle and his father in attendance as well. They were probably here to discuss his behavior on Christmas.

"Sit down, Jasper." He took a seat in one of the chairs across from him. "We're here to discuss what happened on Christmas."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"You damn well should have lost your temper!" His father surprisingly bellowed. "Your mother was completely out of line. I would have snapped long before you did."

"So then why am I here?"

"You're here because I want to apologize to you. I realized the other night, when your Grand-Daddy stated he'd met Bella, you hadn't brought her over to meet your mother and me because you didn't want her to meet us. You were afraid we'd be critical. Believe it or not, son, I do have your best interests in mind."

"Yeah, well, it still doesn't excuse Mom's behavior."

"Your mother will be reading the police report from the incident at the bar." He placed them on the desk. "Your grandfathers and I were absolutely appalled at Alice's behavior when we read the report. It was a hundred times worse than how you explained it."

"I never doubted your story in the first place," his Grand-daddy stated.

"Neither did I," his Grandpa Carlisle added. "In any case, we'd like to meet Bella and thought she'd enjoy touring the facilities — either here, or at Cullen Oil. We can also take her onto an oil rig if she'd like."

"When would you like to do this?"

"Whenever she's free. I understand that she works part time at Red's and attends Rice."

"She's on break right now."

"Can you call her and see if she's available today?"

"Today?"

"Yes, we're all here so you might as well see if she's available."

"Uh, sure." Jasper pulled his cell phone out and sent a text message to Bella. She responded immediately in the affirmative. "She said she's available."

"Good. Tell her we'll send Felix by to pick her up and ask her not to beat him up this time."

Jasper chuckled. "I will. I'm assuming I don't have to work today?"

"Of course not. I'm sure you'll want to spend the day with your lady." His Grand-daddy, then summoned his secretary. "Iris, I want lunch served at noon in the boardroom for five people."

"Yes, sir. The usual?"

"No, make it filet mignon and lobster. We have a very special visitor today. She likes red meat."

"Yes, sir. Would that be all?"

"No, have Felix pick up Miss Isabella Swan. My grandson will give you her address. Tell him to be careful."

After Jasper rattled off the address, Iris left to do her duties.

Within the hour, Felix escorted Bella into the office. She was wearing khaki leggings tucked into her work boots and a white, long-sleeve, button down shirt, topped by a navy blazer with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Wait a second! The blazer was his. It was the one he forgot at her house on Christmas. Hell, he never knew a navy blazer could look sexy until she donned one.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan," she introduced herself with a big smile on her face.

"I know who you are, young lady, but let me introduce you to Mr. Carlisle Cullen, President and CEO of Cullen Oil, and Jasper's other grandfather." Bella shook his hand. "And this is my son, Mr. Beauregard Whitlock, Jasper's father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm so excited about touring the facility. When Jasper invited me, I almost ran out the door in my pajamas, but my mother suggested I wear actual clothes and to at least do my hair first."

"Oh, is your mother here?" Colton asked.

"Yes, my sister is going to have a baby soon, so my father and stepmother are here for a few weeks."

"That's excellent news! We'll have to invite them for dinner one night while they're here. Let's begin the tour then, shall we?"

They toured all the facilities in the mega complex first. She was wide-eyed and fascinated by everything and asked question after question. Afterwards, they took the company helicopter to one of the offshore rigs. Jasper proudly showed her all the repairs he made to the hydraulic winch.

"This really isn't my forte. I had to call Peter for help."

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's good to have people you can call on." She took a look around. One of the workers was repairing a motor in the engine generator set. Oil rigs always had several of these working full time. He was having trouble getting it to fire up and told Larry — the supervisor who wanted to get rid of Jasper — a new one would need to be ordered.

"Hey, you can't touch that, ma'am!" Larry and the worker both warned.

"Why not? Don't you want to get it working?" Bella asked as she carefully examined the piece of machinery.

"Larry, she has my permission!" Colton told him and approached the engine.

She fiddled with a few parts and tried to start it up.

"I told you," the worker insisted. "It won't start up."

She tested all the components and made sure power was coming to the wires. "Do you have any spare parts."

"We do, ma'am," Larry affirmed.

"I need a new starter solenoid. Do you have one?"

Larry turned to Jasper's grandfather for direction, who nodded with an affirmative. His old supervisor personally went to the supply room and brought back a new starter solenoid. Everyone in the repair room watched her completely fascinated as she replaced the part and started up the engine.

"Geez! How did you figure out it was the solenoid?" The worker asked.

"I tested the starter."

Jasper, too, was in awe. He wouldn't have figured out it was the solenoid. He might have replaced the starter altogether, but never the solenoid. It also would have taken him days to figure out.

"You probably didn't check the voltage on the solenoid. It's a common mistake, but it should never be overlooked."

"That was very perceptive of you," Carlisle stated. "Colton, I'd say Bella just saved you several thousand dollars. The cost of a solenoid versus the cost of an entire new engine is tremendous."

"I'd say. Well done, young lady. Where did you learn about engines? Don't say in college because I'll know immediately you're lying. They teach concepts in college, but not practical applications."

"I've been fiddling with engines since I was fourteen. I worked part time in my Uncle Billy's shop since then. I can re-build an entire engine on a car."

"But this is the first time you've seen this sort of engine?"

"Sure, but it's the same concept, isn't it? You just have to think outside of the box."

"Young lady, you're going to go far in this field, or any one you choose to enter. I'll be keeping my eye on you; and I'm sure Carlisle will as well."

"You've got that right, Colton."

"Now, let's go and have some lunch."

As they made their way to the helicopter launch pad, Jasper's father pulled him aside. "I really like her, Son. She is honest, intelligent, and not to mention, gorgeous. I'm glad you got rid of Alice, but if you let this one go, I might actually have you certified insane."

"I feel the same way, but I highly doubt Mom will approve of her."

"She'll come around. I promise."

They returned to the office to have lunch, where they all got to know Bella. Afterwards, Jasper was given the rest of the day off so he could spend it with his girl. It was a good thing, too, because he really hadn't had much time with her alone since her parents arrived in town. He planned to make the most of it.

As soon as they hopped into his truck, Jasper reached over and pulled his girl snug against him. He started the engine up, and asked, "We've got the whole day together — just you and me – what do you want to do? We can do anything you want. Do you want to go see a show? Or maybe go out to dinner? Or shopping?"

"Jasper, you don't have to spend money on me. What I want is to spend the day with you — just you."

"Just me, huh?"

"Yes, just you."

They ended up spending the day at his house brewing beer together, of all things. Together, they figured out an airlock system for the barrel. Afterwards, they ran out to the supermarket for supplies, made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, and then sat and ate it in front of the TV.

The couple stole more than just a few kisses, and somewhere between the cuddles and caresses, ended up in his bed together. By the time Jasper woke up, it was four am. Bella's nude body was snuggled up to him, her right thigh draped over his legs, and her head nestled comfortably on his chest.

He thought back to last night, and how much he enjoyed sharing the day with her. When he had been with Alice, it was all about her selfish needs and generally involved him buying her things. With Bella, it was about companionship and togetherness. They spent the day accomplishing things as a couple and discussing their hopes and dreams for the future, while expressing their love to each other along the way.

He eventually fell asleep again, taking comfort in his thoughts and the feel of her body against his. He didn't stir awake until Bella nudged him in the morning.

"Jasper, don't you have work today? It's 8:20."

"I do," he mumbled. His eyes widened. "Oh, shit! I have work!"

"Well, you should get ready, don't you think?"

He dragged himself out of bed, bringing Bella along with him to the shower. If he had to work, he planned on going through the day with thoughts of his sweet girl on his mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**XOXO**

New Year's Eve brought about the birth of Leah and Sam's first baby — Allie Sue, named after both grandmothers. The birth was a blessing in disguise. Bella spent increasingly more time with Jasper because the infant had lungs of steel and didn't stop crying.

In February, Pete was promoted to Senior Project Manager at his engineering firm, necessitating a move to Dallas. Jasper and his friends were absolutely devastated. Pete was one of the pack. His moving four hours north felt more like he was moving to a foreign country.

In March, Rachel announced she was temporarily quitting her job for a year to attend the University of Houston full-time to earn her PhD in Higher Education Leadership. Meanwhile, her brother, Jacob, had moved into a small apartment nearby with his girlfriend Rosalie.

In April, Jasper was a groomsman at Emmett's wedding to Angela Weber, Charlotte's sister. The wedding was officiated by Reverend Weber, the girls' father, who had expounded on sins of the flesh; Angela was three months pregnant at the time of her marriage. While others kept a straight face, Bella was unable to do so, which had a ripple effect. Paul started chuckling, then Jasper, followed by Emmett and Peter, both of whom received firm slaps on the hand with the Bible from their father-in-law during the ceremony, which was probably unprecedented.

Finally, in May, Bella completed her final exams and her first year of graduate studies at Rice. Instead of going home to Forks, she decided to stay in Houston and work full time at Red's rather than working at Jiffy Lube, like Jake was doing.

In the same month, Jasper flew to Florida with her to meet her mother, who was as loopy as she described. She declared she felt good karma between the two of them; yin and yang were working cohesively together. She was a really nice lady, though — maybe not a conventional mother, but she still loved her daughter fiercely.

It was Memorial Day weekend. They were back in Texas. Jasper and Bella had three days off in a row; and were spending the time at his house, installing a new kitchen faucet, which had suddenly sprung a leak last night while they were cooking dinner. Jasper was going to call a plumber, but Bella lectured him about how ridiculous the idea was, considering there were two engineers currently present in the house.

So they went to Home Depot and picked out a faucet, which they were now in the process of installing when the doorbell chimed all of a sudden. Jasper went to answer the door. Sadly, it was his mother, whom he had not seen since the Christmas fiasco, standing on the doorstep.

"Mother, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. And you?"

"Busy. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how my son was doing. I…"

"Jasper! I'm getting sprayed!"

"Oh shit! Bells!" He rushed into the kitchen to find her soaked from head to toe in water.

"You forgot to shut the water off at the source."

"Sorry."

Edie Cullen Whitlock stepped into the kitchen. Her countenance became horrified as she took in the sight of a drenched Bella, who was barefoot in her shorts and tank top with a wrench in her hand. Without smiling she greeted, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Whitlock — Jasper's mother."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Bella. I'd shake your hand, but I'm a mess. Jasper forgot to shut off the water."

"Why would he need to shut off the water?" She had a bewildered expression on her face.

"Oh, we're replacing the faucet. It sprung a leak."

"Shouldn't you call a plumber?" She turned to Jasper. "Honestly, son, you need to hire a good butler to oversee this sort of thing. Why you're exerting yourself doing manual labor is beyond me."

"Mother, why are you here?" Jasper repeated.

She held her head up high and stated quickly, "I came to apologize about Christmas."

"I should make myself scarce," Bella noted.

"No, stay," Jasper insisted. "There's nothing she has to say that you can't hear."

"Your father and I are hosting our annual Independence Day Ball. I would like it if you would attend. You may, of course, bring a guest if you wish." She stood stoically staring at Bella and taking in her disheveled appearance.

"I'll consider it, Mother."

"Thank you. Well, I'll be going now." She placed the invitation on the dining table. "I hope you can attend."

Edie quickly left the house. Jasper shook his head, deciding to analyze the encounter later. He turned to his girlfriend. "Well, now you can say you've met everyone in my family." She had met his grandmothers at the beginning of the new year when they all went out to dinner at the country club with Bella's father and stepmother. It had been a joyous occasion, filled with laughter.

The only person who refused to attend was his mother. His father came along, though, and even invited Charlie Swan to go hunting with him on Saturday. Apparently, he'd had a grand time with the man.

"So, should we finish up?"

"Absolutely, but first I think we should get some towels to mop up this mess."

"Good idea." They got the faucet installed in no time, and then hit the shower together to get cleaned up. Of course being naked together always led to more amorous pursuits, and soon, Jasper's worries were all but forgotten.

Later in the evening, over a dinner of take-out Thai, the couple finally got to opening up the invitation. They stared at the foil-embossed card.

"What should we do?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" Bella asked.

"I'm not going to this shindig without you."

She turned to him with a nervous look on her face. "Jasper…" She closed her eyes and sighed. "Jasper, I don't belong at a party like this. I'm too… I'm a Forks girl. And I'm not high society. I can't… I'm not the type of girl you take to a ball." Her eyes were glistening with tears by the end of her speech.

"Bella…" he whispered, and pulled her into his arms, and ran his fingers through her soft locks. "Bella, I can't do this without you. If you don't want to go, we won't go.

"But I won't have you self-deprecating yourself. You might not have grown up in the environment I did, but it doesn't mean you don't deserve to be a part of it. You earned every bit of all you've accomplished, unlike me, who was handed everything on a silver platter." He tilted her chin up and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Now who is the one doing the self-deprecating? You claim you were handed everything on a silver platter, but I can tell you for a fact, those three degrees you earned weren't just handed to you. No matter who paid for the degrees, you're the one who went in there and earned them yourself. I highly doubt anyone entered your brain and did all the learning and thinking for you." She climbed onto his lap, straddling him. "You need to go to this party." She put her arms around his neck. "It's your family's big to-do."

"I'm not going without you. Can't you see? There's no reason why you shouldn't be at the ball because you're important to me. You're the only one I want by my side each and every day, not some high society debutante whose only goal in life is to marry into money for the sake of social prominence."

"Jasper, I've never been to a formal ball. I'm from Forks, Washington. You've been there. We have one main road — not even a mile long — which constitutes the center of town. The most formal party I've ever been to was my high school prom. I can't even walk in high heels!"

"So, then, wear flats! Bella, I love you! I love you because you're you. You never put on any false airs, and you're not afraid to admit you're not perfect, but you know something?" He fixed his tender gaze directly on her. "You're perfect for me."

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do. I can't imagine my life without you, and I detest the fact you still live with Leah and Sam."

"I hardly do anymore, you know? I have more things here than there."

"Then move in with me," he suggested.

"I thought we were discussing your mother's ball."

"I don't care about the ball. I just want you here by my side. Besides, your home is here with me."

"Fine. I'll move in with you, but only because you've infiltrated my heart. And I love you." She winked at him and snuggled closer to him.

"And the ball?"

"If it means so much to you for me to be there, I'll go, Jasper."


	13. Chapter 13

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**XOXO**

As promised, Bella moved in with Jasper. The couple quickly made a home together. They started compiling a list of long overdue home improvement projects together; like replacing the windows and renovating the kitchen. Many parts of the home had long been neglected.

Jasper marveled at how different she was from Alice. His former girlfriend only decorated the house so it appeared perfect to the outside world, while Bella was more concerned about the roof not caving in. In fact, it was where they were now. They were inspecting the roof because it had rained the previous night. They noticed a puddle of water in the hallway.

"Holy shit! These are wooden shingles," Jasper exclaimed. "No wonder we sprung a leak. Some of these are dried out and rotted."

"How old is this house again, Jasper?"

"I don't know. I think it was built in 1863 or something like that. I'll have to ask Grandma Esme. It's been passed down along the female line from her side of the family. I'm actually the first male to own it because my mom wanted nothing to do with it."

"1863? This house is like a hundred-fifty years old, Jasper!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why all of these repairs are cropping up. Grandma Esme hardly lived in it. She used it for summer lawn parties and such."

"No wonder we have so much to fix." She scanned the roof. "Let's start measuring. We're going to need to have shingles delivered."

"We could always hire roofing contractors."

"They'll milk you for every cent you have. Nah, we'll do it ourselves. I've done plenty of roofing jobs back home."

"And exactly when did you do roofing jobs in Forks?" Jasper asked, a bit disbelieving, because it seemed the girl he wanted to marry was a jack-of-all-trades.

"Whenever anyone needed a new roof, we all went to help. That's how it is in our town. Don't worry, Jake, Paul, and Sammy can help, too. They've done a ton of roofs, too. And after you bring the electrical up to code, you can install the new central air.

"Wait! Why do I have to bring the electrical up to code?"

"You're the one with the electrical engineering degree."

"But it doesn't mean I'm an electrician."

"No, but you need to challenge yourself with the practical application of some of your knowledge. You don't want another incident like the one with the hydraulic winch."

"What was wrong with the winch? I repaired it correctly."

"Yes, but it took you a week to do it, Jasper! It should have taken a day tops!"

"Wait a second! How did you find out about the winch repair anyway?"

"Your grandfather told me."

"And exactly when did you speak to my grandfather?"

"He took me out to lunch Tuesday while you were at work."

"Huh, no kidding. I wonder why he didn't tell me."

"It's because it was our special bonding time together. He figured we needed to get to know each other more since I'm living at your house now; and we'll more than likely get married. His words, not mine."

"We should get married, you know?"

"Jasper, we've only been living together for two weeks. Give it a bit more time."

"If I must." He drew her close to him. "But mark my words, we will be getting married."

"That's great and all, but measure the roof so we can at least patch the leaky part up temporarily until we gather the pack. Rose is pretty handy, too. I'm sure she'll help."

Jasper stared at the expansive roof. "Are you sure we shouldn't hire a contractor?"

"Trust me."

**XOXO**

By six am on Saturday, the entire crew had come over to help with the roof.

"I told Bella we can hire a contractor, but she insisted we didn't need one."

"Why in hell would you need a contractor for a new roof? It's the easiest job in the world," Pete, who had driven down from Dallas, asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen anyone in my family ever do a repair."

"The hardest part of a roofing job is removing the old shingles."

"That's what I told him." Bella nodded, "but he doesn't trust me. He even called a contractor for an estimate. The scam artist quoted forty-three grand. I told him it was more than triple what he should be charging. The guy had the nerve to tell me forty-three grand was the going price in this neighborhood. Can you believe that? Then he told me I should discuss it with Jasper and see what he said because clearly, as a girl, I knew nothing about construction. I told him to shove his forty-three grand up his ass and take a hike."

"Forty-three grand?" Sam asked. "How did he come up with that price?"

"He's obviously marking up the price of supplies and labor." Emmett stated. "Where did you find him anyway?"

"I asked my dad. He apparently did their roof last year," Jasper explained. He'd been getting along with his father ever since he met Bella.

"And he clearly ripped him off. What a crook!" Paul exclaimed. "Alright, you rented the dumpster and have all the supplies. Bella, are we missing anything?"

"I don't think so, but if we are, we can run to the hardware store. Jake, I told Jared you'd send pics so he can advise us on whether or not we need gutters. I don't know if we need to do anything different when installing them."

"Alright, I'll get right on it. We should all get started if we're going to finish this tonight."

Around midday, Jasper's father stopped by for a visit together with his grand-daddy.

"What in Sam Houston are you kids doing?" His father asked.

"We're replacing the roof," Bella explained.

"What happened to the contractor I sent your way?"

"Mr. Beau, you should come up here so I don't have to shout."

"Up the ladder?" he questioned, horrified.

"Of course she means up the ladder, unless you plan on scaling the building," Colton informed Beau.

They both climbed the ladder to the roof.

"Now, explain why you're doing the roof yourselves," he demanded.

"Because the contractor Mr. Beau sent over is a crook. A roof this size should be no more than twelve to sixteen grand tops. He wanted to charge forty-three grand, and he insulted my intelligence by implying I didn't know anything about construction, so we're doing it ourselves, for under six grand I might add."

"Where's Jasper?"

"Oh, well, we called a contractor buddy of ours, who suggested installing gutters since this house didn't have any. Anyway, Jasper is at the hardware store with Emmett picking up the parts." She smiled at them both. "Have you met my brother Sammy? He's a petroleum engineer for some big corporation; and he hates his job."

"Oh, yeah? Who do you work for boy?"

"I work for Winston Gates, sir."

"Are you happy there?"

Sam grimaced. "It's my first engineering job."

"You're one of the boys who built the beer lab with my grandson, aren't you?"

"I am, Sir."

"Who are the other boys?"

"Well, there's Paul."

"Hello!" he waved.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a corporate attorney for Wright and Ronge."

"And there's Pete."

"How are you, Sir?"

"I'm fine, thank you. What do you do?"

"I'm a mechanical engineer for Ganvel Industries. I was just promoted to Senior Project Manager."

"So you're working out of Dallas?"

"Sadly."

Colton nodded. "Where is your chiropractor friend?"

"He's with Jasper, sir."

"I see. And who are the other two on this roof?"

"Oh, that's Jake. He's the one I told you about," Bella informed him. He goes to school with me. His fiancée is Rosalie. She is also a mechanical engineering major with us."

"Very good." He turned to his son. "Beau, I want resumes from the two engineers and the lawyer."

"Sir?" Paul, Pete, and Sam all questioned.

"You heard me. I want all three of your resumes by Monday morning. Let's see what we can do to get your careers moving." He turned to Bella. "Get Beau and I some hammers. Let's get this damned roof installed so we can all eat. My treat."

"Daddy, I've never installed a roof."

"Which was an oversight on my part. If these young'uns can slap on a new roof, so can you. I used to help your grand-daddy all the time. Now get your ass moving."

"Bella. Bella," Jasper's father whispered.

"What is it?"

"I've never actually hammered anything before. Can you teach me?"

Colton listened in and chuckled as Bella taught his son how to hammer in a nail. She not only was the making of Jasper, but possibly even Beau as well.

With all the extra hands, they were able to get the roof fully installed by six pm. Jasper brought home a big platter of sandwiches and chips for everyone's lunch when he brought the new gutters. He was stunned to see his father and grand-daddy helping with the install.

His grand-daddy took everyone out to dinner at a casual steakhouse located on a ranch he frequented. Everyone chowed down appreciatively. They were all beat. Jasper was positive his father had never worked so hard in his life except on the tennis court. He looked like he was going to pass out.

By the end of the evening, his father, much to Jasper's surprise, had invited all of Jasper's friends to his mother's ball. His mother was most likely going to blow a gasket once she found out, but he didn't care. He was grateful to have such solid friends; and happy he would have some friendly faces at the ball.


	14. Chapter 14

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_Fourth of July…_**

"Jasper!"

"What is it, Baby?" He was out of breath because he had shot up the stairs when he heard her uncharacteristic holler.

"I can't do this. I can't go." Bella was pacing in her towel with her hair soaking wet. The hair dryer was out. There were little containers of makeup strewn on the vanity.

"You have to go. We promised. Besides, the whole pack is going."

"Jasper, I can't do girl! I'm not girly at all. Rosie can do girly and guy — she can multitask, but I can't. Put a wrench in my hand and I can fix anything." She picked up what looked like a round hairbrush. "But this shit, I don't know what to do with it!" She pointed to the vanity. "Rachel and my sister bought me all of this stuff, but I have no idea about anything else. They told me to watch _You Tube_ videos, as if it'll help. Half the repair videos on it are completely wrong! You're just going to have to go by yourself."

He wrapped his arms around her to calm her down. "Bella, you're going to be fine. I'll get someone to help you get ready." He kissed her on the forehead. "You look beautiful just the way you are, you know?"

"So can I go like this?"

"Probably not, but getting you ready is the easy part. It's only noon anyway. The ball isn't until seven pm."

She sighed and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I don't want to embarrass you. I did watch Pretty Woman four times, so I could figure out which forks to use for what, but I think everyone will laugh at me anyway. I'm not a society princess."

"And thank God for that, too! I've told you before, I don't want a debutante. I want you. Only you, Bella. Besides, you'll be fine. I promise." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Get dressed. I have an idea."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Can't we just…" She motioned her head towards the bedroom. "You know. You said we don't have to be there until seven."

Jasper arched an eyebrow as he whipped off her towel, smiled, and led her to the bedroom. "Come into my lair, my sweet. Let me kiss all your worries away."

"Ooh, I love it when you offer up your kisses."

"Oh, we'll be doing more than kissing." He flipped her onto her back and hovered over her. "But we have to make it quick if my idea is going to work."

"By all means, then, be quick about it."

They chuckled and fell into each other's arms, loving each other, and putting the ball aside for just a few moments of bliss.

**XOXO**

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Trust me."

"I will trust you… just as soon as you tell me where we're going."

He parked in front of a swanky building in the shopping district of their neighborhood. "We're here."

"Where is here?"

"This is where my hairdresser is. Missy has been doing my hair for years. I've been coming here since high school."

"Oh…" Bella quickly lost her confidence again. "I can't go in here. It's too fancy."

"Yes, you can."

"People like Alice, or your mother go here."

"Actually, my mom goes to the salon down the street; and Alice used to get her hair done here until she was banned for throwing one of her hissy fits and flipping out on a stylist."

Bella's eyes lit up. "Okay, sold! Let's go. What are we waiting for?"

The couple walked inside, hand-in-hand, with smiles on their faces. A woman in her thirties with dark brown hair, sparkling brown, almond shaped eyes, and a kind smile on her face approached them.

"Hello, Jasper. Are you here for your appointment?"

"I am, Missy, but I was wondering if I can talk to you beforehand."

"Sure."

Jasper quickly explained the situation while Bella sat on a chair nervously looking around the salon and fidgeting. "I know this is very last minute. I'm willing to pay whatever you need me to, but my girlfriend is… well, this is her first formal event; and she is having trouble getting ready. She doesn't usually wear make-up, or do her hair. She's very free and natural. I love her that way, but this is a special occasion. It's a ball…"

Before he could finish, Missy asked, "Is she your date for your mother's ball? Everyone who is anyone has had their appointments made for weeks at every major salon in Houston."

"It is for my mother's ball. You'd be doing me a great favor if you can fit her in. I'll even give up my haircut."

"She must be very special to you."

"She's the one. And I think you'll like her."

"Is she the one Alice attacked at the bar?"

"You heard about that, huh?"

"Of course I did. It's all over Houston. "Well, today is your lucky day, Jasper. It so happens I have a new stylist who just started this week. She came with excellent references and does a phenomenal job, but you know how people in this neighborhood don't like change. If you don't mind her, she can do your girlfriend's hair and make-up, and maybe we'll even have a new client."

"Thanks, Missy."

"Don't mention it. Can you introduce me to your girlfriend?"

"Sure. Bella, this is my longtime hairstylist Missy. She has someone who can do your hair and make-up today."

"Hi," she whispered shyly. He could tell she was completely uncomfortable and out of her element. "I'm Bella Swan. Um, I've never been in a salon like this."

"Where do you generally go?"

"I go to Forks Beauty at home. My friend Lauren, who I graduated with, usually does my hair, but I haven't had a real cut since I moved here in August. My sister insisted on trimming it a couple of months ago."

"Oh, is your sister a stylist?"

"No, she's a nurse practitioner." Bella nodded.

Missy's eyes widened. "I see. Well, let's see what we can do to make you look fabulous."

Missy waved a petite woman with long, chestnut colored hair shaved on one side over to them. She wore thick-rimmed glasses and bright red lipstick, which contrasted with her milky, white skin. She approached them with a huge smile on her face.

"Jamie, this is Jasper Whitlock and his girlfriend, Bella Swan. Jasper has been coming to me since he was in high school. And he is a very special client."

"A pleasure to meet you both."

Missy continued, "They're going to the ball tonight. It's being hosted by Jasper's mother, so you can see how important the occasion is for them. It's an opportunity for you to showcase your talent, Jamie, because you'll be doing Bella's hair and make-up. I'm sure you realize how crucial it is for your client to appear at her very best."

"After I'm done, you'll be the belle of the ball."

"Oh, I don't need to be the belle of the ball. I just want to look like a normal girl," Bella stated, causing everyone to laugh.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Let's get your hair washed." Jamie winked as she led her to the washing station.

"She'll take very good care of her. Don't worry, Jasper," Missy reassured. "Now, let's get you taken care of."

Three hours later, Bella was finally done with her appointment. Her hair had been cut, blown dry, and styled into a braided chignon with a few wisps of hair, strategically, framing her face. Make-up applied to enhance her natural beauty. Her nails had a coat of clear polish.

"Well, how do I look?" She asked Jasper worriedly.

"Beautiful. I mean… you're always beautiful, but you look stunning. Let's get home so we can get dressed," he suggested. He paid the cashier, and left both Missy and Jamie generous tips, promising they'd return in a few weeks. Both stylists waved them off with big smiles on their faces.

**XOXO**

"Crap!" Bella complained, as she contorted her body to try reaching the zipper. Jasper, who had been dressed in his tux for a while, strode to her side and zipped the dress up for her.

"Thanks."

"You look gorgeous. I like that color on you."

"Of course you do. You're the one who picked it out at the dress shop."

Jasper recalled the experience at the dress shop. It was traumatic for Bella, who absolutely detested shopping. She wanted to buy something off the rack at the mall with her own money. It took both Rachel and Leah to persuade her to go to a higher end boutique to purchase a dress, stating most of those in attendance would be at the pinnacle of Texas society.

They found a nice pair of silver ballet flats for her to wear. Sam sprung for those because he understood how his sister-in-law would protest high heels — apparently, it wasn't a pretty sight when her stepmother tried to convince her to wear heels to her senior prom.

Once they had arrived at the boutique, the saleslady tried to persuade her not to wear the flats, stating everyone who is anyone would be in heels. Then the airhead made the fatal error of talking about how Alice would always bring several pairs of high heels to the boutique so she had a selection to try on. Bella gave them the finger and walked out of the boutique.

Jasper doubted they would ever see business from her again. He, of course, was given an earful from his angry girlfriend, who suggested he never take her to a place his ex frequents.

In desperation, Jasper called his Grandma Esme, who promptly called the first store to chew them out before calling another exclusive boutique, and personally accompanying them on their shopping trip. His grandmother thought Bella very wise for wearing flats and saw no problem with them at all. She even found a clutch to match her shoes for her.

At the boutique, she tried on dress after dress to no avail. It was actually Jasper, who spotted a color he thought would flatter her. It turned out to be a perfect fit and only needed to be taken up.

Bella was currently wearing the coral pink, one-of-a-kind, couture gown. The long silk, off-the shoulder gown complemented her figure perfectly. And the sweetheart neckline accentuated her décolletage. Jasper couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"You're captivating."

"So are you," she whispered. "How do I look? My dad gave me these earrings when I turned sixteen. They're diamond studs, which used to belong to my grandmother. I pretended I was buying a ring and had the guy at Zales in the mall run them through his cleaning machine for free so they sparkle."

Jasper chuckled at her resourcefulness. "Bella, I have something for you. I saw it the other day and thought of you immediately. He fastened a necklace with a platinum pendant shaped like a key. At the end of the key was a large, heart shaped diamond attached at an angle."

"Oh my God! This is so beautiful. Is it a key?"

"You hold the key to my heart, Bella."

He held her in front of the mirror and swayed, immersing himself in the love he felt for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_The Whitlock Mansion…_**

Jasper entered his parents' mansion through the servants' entrance. He wasn't about to deal with the throngs of people waiting to enter, nor wait to valet his truck. He kissed Bella on the lips to reassure her before taking her hand and leading her through the back.

"Welcome, Master Jasper, the guests are just arriving," Marcus informed him with a smile. "I believe your mother wished you to enter through the front entrance so you could be announced."

"Yes, well, my mother wants a lot of things. I'll see you later." He put his arm around Bella. "Come on, I'll show you around my parents' house."

"Jasper, I've never been in a house with a servant's entrance."

"We have a servant's entrance at our house."

"We do not!"

"We do. You know the door which leads outside from the brewing room?"

"Yeah."

"It used to be the servant's entrance before the guys and I decided to turn the place into our personal beer factory."

"I love it! You turned the servant's entrance into a veritable speakeasy!"

He took Bella around the private quarters, and eventually ended at his childhood bedroom. "Do you know I have my own room at both of my grandparents' homes and here as well? My parents used to hand me off to them so much that I almost felt like their homes were more mine than this one."

"That's sad, Jasper. Why do you suppose your parents passed you around so much?"

"I don't think my mother was built for child rearing. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does, my mom openly admits she would have been a terrible mother if she had me full time. It's why she gave custody of me to Daddy. She knew he had more of a support system in Forks. And once Daddy and Sue Mom got married, I had two sets of parents anyway. I had an entire support system in Forks and La Push so I never, ever felt neglected."

Jasper took a look around this room. It felt so cold and uninviting. His mother had forbidden him from putting posters up on the wall because they made the room look cheap. By contrast, both sets of his grandparents allowed him to have free reign with his room in their houses. When he was a kid, he kept all of his games and toys at their homes.

They opened the double doors and stepped out onto the balcony where they could see the guests filtering into the garden. There was an enormous, golden fountain, which was lit up with multicolored lights. Jasper shook his head at the extravagance

Bella turned to him with a worried expression, "What has brought you down all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I was over-thinking about what we just discussed." He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I realized you were the one with the more privileged upbringing. All of these things don't matter without guidance and love. Even your mother, Bella, loved you enough to trust your father with you."

"It's true."

"Meanwhile, my parents had me, but for what reason? I'm the heir they produced. They had barely anything to do with raising me. They left it up to nannies, tutors, and my grandparents. It's not like my mother didn't have any time either; but she was so busy shopping, getting her hair done, supporting her causes, and being a socialite that she forgot to be a mother." He wrapped his arms around Bella. "I don't want us to be like them… ever."

Bella stood on her toes, lifted her chin, and kissed him. "I highly doubt you'll become like them because you're aware of their mistakes. Besides, you have your crazy, but wonderful and loving pack of friends by your side now. Come on, Jasper, how many guys are crazy enough to come over to help install a new roof for you?"

"You have a point." He grinned. "Should we make an appearance at the ball now?"

"Probably." Bella grimaced. "Now might be a good time to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I sort of told Paul we'd help him build a deck next weekend."

"A what? Bella, I've never built a deck before!"

"Neither have I, but they should be easy peasy. We probably just slap a couple of pieces of pressurized wood together and hammer them all together, add a couple of rails, and boom — we're done."

"Sounds easy."

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled mischievously as she crossed her fingers behind her back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**_The Ball…_**

The ball was a crush. Anybody who is anybody was here. His mother had opened up the ballroom doors, which allowed access into the expansive garden. There were guests mingling in both spaces. The couple snuck into the ballroom from the kitchen. They immediately spotted their buddies, who were all grouped together, chatting.

"Hey, you look beautiful, Bells!" Paul commented. "I didn't even recognize you. I thought you were a supermodel!"

"You said the same thing when I went to the senior prom!"

He squeezed her nose. "It's because you clean up nice. Besides, I like this guy way better than that Mike Newton kid you went to prom with."

"Did you know he's marrying Jessica Stanley?"

"No, way!" Jake exclaimed. "How did you find out?"

"Quil told me. He's a groomsman in the wedding."

"Wow! They're kind of perfect for each other, aren't they?"

"They're made for each other."

"Who is Mike Newton?" Jasper asked.

"The most privileged kid in Forks. His parents own Newton's Olympic Outfitters. He was dating Bella for a while," Sam informed him, "until Paul and I scared the shit out of him."

"Why did you scare him?"

"We didn't like him. Did we, Paul?"

"Nope, he wasn't good enough for our Bella. He was a pussy!"

"It's true. They really didn't like him," she admitted. "Neither did Jake, right?"

"Nope, he wasn't good enough for you. Besides, he was flirting with other chicks when he was dating you, and he was making claims he shouldn't have been in the locker room."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! So that's why you guys threatened him. I was wondering why he suddenly broke up with me. I hope you ripped him a new one."

"Jake, you were supposed to keep it a secret."

"Why? It's been years since she was a senior in high school. I'd say the statute of limitations on secrecy is over."

"You guys are so silly. I could have kicked his ass." She chuckled and turned to Jasper. "I told you they're overprotective. You're lucky they like you, or you would be dead."

They continued chatting until his mother appeared in front of him. "Jasper, you made it. And you brought Bella. How nice." She smiled and peered at his friends. "Oh, and your college friends are here, too. Would you like to re-introduce me?"

Jasper, of course, did the honors before his mother led him away into the garden to mingle with other guests. He refused to leave Bella behind, so he took her with him, much to the dismay of his mother, who had yet to compliment her appearance.

Meanwhile, Jasper was becoming increasingly pissed off with her attitude. She was not going to get her way in this. She wanted Jasper to show up, so he did with Bella, who put in a tremendous amount of effort to prepare for the event. The least she could do was acknowledge her.

As they mingled around the party, they eventually ran into some of the assholes he went to prep school with, one of whom brought Alice for a date. They were standing by the ostentatious, yet beautiful, fountain his mother had erected in the yard.

Immediately, Alice began making catty remarks here and there about Bella. "Wow! Where did you buy that dress? Walmart?"

Some of Alice's friends giggled at her remark.

"Actually, Jasper picked it out for me."

"Jasper doesn't shop."

"I do with her. I actually enjoy spending time with her," Jasper replied.

"I'd like to spend some time with her, too," Alice's date, a guy name Bradford replied.

"Ignore him," Bella warned Jasper in a whisper. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"It's not nice to whisper, you know." Alice snipped.

"Bella! Come here, Darlin'!" Colton Whitlock exclaimed as he drew her into a hug. "I have some people I want you to meet."

"Hello, Mr. Whitlock," Alice purred as did everyone else in her friend group. They were all smiling and trying to get themselves into the good graces of Jasper's grandfather.

"Mr. Whitlock, it's a pleasure to see you again, sir. I'm Bradford Benson the Fourth," Alice's date preened as he extended his hand to shake Colton's. "You know my father and grandfather both. I wanted to discuss some ideas I have with you at some point; perhaps over lunch next week?"

"Sir, I'm Grayson Rogers. I went to prep school with your grandson before we sadly went off to separate colleges. I have a proposal which I'd love for you to review."

Jasper scowled. He hated the guy. He was the worst sort of bully ever; he used to taunt him in the middle of class because he'd rather play chess than football. And now he wanted to try to make a business deal with his grandfather. Well, Jasper wasn't having it.

"And might I say, Sir, Jasper and Bella make a stunning couple," Grayson continued.

"You make brown-nosing an art, don't you, boy?"

Grayson's eyes widened. And he retreated a few steps backwards.

"Sir, about that lunch," Bradford started, but wasn't allowed to finish.

"Enough." He put his hand out to stop the creep from saying anymore. "Bella, let's go. I want to introduce you to Dr. Digby Andrews. He's interested in hearing your thoughts on the robotic arm."

"Dr. Digby Andrews? May I attend as well, Sir?"

"Buford, give it a rest!"

"The name is Bradford, Sir."

"Buford, what is your degree in?"

Bradford pumped his chest out and smiled. "I have a bachelor's degree in finance and an MBA, both from Harvard, Sir."

"Good for you! And what about you, Jason?"

"It's Grayson, sir. I have a bachelor's degree in economics from Princeton and an MBA from Brown. And I'd like to add that I, too, noticed Jasper's girlfriend's stunning beauty. I'm just sad I didn't see her first, I would have snatched her up; however, I'm very happy for my good friend."

His date, a perfect little blonde thing, whose name he had forgotten scowled at him, and huffed loudly.

Bella looked absolutely nonplussed, and Jasper was sure he did as well. Who the hell were these guys to suddenly start flattering both Bella and him to his grandfather? These two were the worst sort of bootlickers imaginable. He didn't want to be around these jerks at all.

And then it got even worse. Rich and Nan Brandon approached, followed by Jasper's mother.

"Mr. Whitlock, sir, it is excellent to see you," Rich Brandon greeted. "And you, too, Jasper. Hopefully, Alice and you were able to patch things up." Nan and his mother nodded in agreement. He completely ignored the fact Bella was standing next to his grandfather.

"Well, I was just about to take Bella and Jasper to speak with Dr. Digby Andrews," Colton stated. By now, reinforcements had arrived in the form of his Grandpa Cullen, who had Peter and Sam with him.

"And he was going to take us, too, Sir," Bradford stated, motioning to Grayson and himself. "We were just impressing him with our educational qualifications."

"Boy, you have more shit on your nose than your father and grandfather combined!" Colton scolded. "I am taking Jasper and Bella along with two of their friends to discuss robotics. Now unless, you have an engineering degree you can magically pull out of your pocket, you stay put and play with your little dicks. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," both of Jasper's former classmates replied at once.

"Well, why don't we go and see Dr. Andrews now," Rich Brandon stated.

"You're not invited either, Rich. This concerns the funding of a combined research project at Rice University by Cullen Oil and Whitlock Energy. Now, unless you can come up with, let's say, thirty-million dollars at the drop of a hat. You aren't invited."

"Colton, you know damn well that Rich Brandon can't come up with thirty-million dollars," Carlisle added, "he's missing that amount from his bank account." He smirked and wagged his eyebrows.

Rich Brandon seemed to have lost some of his pluck and grimaced. Jasper's grandfathers were two of the most powerful business magnates in Texas; and he wasn't about to argue with them.

Jasper's mother had a horrified expression on her face as she quietly distanced herself from Nan Brandon and stepped towards her own father. Having a friend whose husband was thirty-million dollars in debt would be unacceptable to her. She stood next to her father scrutinizing Bella, as if she were studying her to find some merit to her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Whitlock. I don't understand why Bella gets to go if this is a meeting for engineers. I heard she's only a cocktail waitress."

"I work part-time as a waitress, but I go to school full-time at Rice. I'm earning my master's degree in mechanical engineering."

"Hah! I knew it! I knew you were only a waitress," she shouted, drawing the attention of the guests towards them. "I heard it just now from your own mouth!" Alice had a look of vindication on her face. Nan Brandon approached her daughter and smiled at her indulgently for 'outing' Bella's disgraceful profession.

Jasper saw many of the women talking behind their hands glaring at his girlfriend with sneers on their faces.

Bella shook her head and smirked. "You really are an insecure, little social climber, aren't you? Do you really think I'm embarrassed about having to work while I earn my master's degree? Unlike you, when I'm done with my degree next year. I'll be able to support myself comfortably with my own money, not my father's."

Her face twisted into an ugly scowl while she glared daggers at his girlfriend, her hands suddenly propelling out to push her. Bella simply stepped out of the way forcing Alice to land in the fountain.

"How dare you?" Nan Brandon shouted at Bella, rushing towards her daughter.

"This is unacceptable. I will not have some cocktail waitress usurping my daughter's position as Jasper's fiancée!" Rich Brandon snapped, and then angrily slapped Bella across the face.

Wrong move. Jasper angrily punched his nose, but then regretted it because his hand was hurting something fierce; he was pretty sure he broke something. Rich Brandon promptly punched him back.

"You're such a pussy, you can't even fight like a man," he taunted.

"No, but I can," Bella sighed as she elbowed him in the groin, punched him with a back fist to his jaw, and kicked him across the face. She then took the offending arm, twisted it behind his back, and broke it. She shoved him to the ground and growled, "No one ever hits my boyfriend or me and gets away with it."

"Someone call an ambulance! My daughter and husband were both attacked by this husband stealer!" Nan Brandon screamed, but no one reacted.

And then a surprising figure stepped forward with a fierce expression on her face. "Nan, I would like to ask you and your family to leave and never return."

"My husband is injured because of your son's girlfriend."

"The way I saw it, she was just defending herself. Your daughter and husband both insulted her, and physically attacked her. I dare you to defy me. You know I can crush you socially," Edyth Whitlock calmly turned towards Bella. "Let's get some ice on your cheek, Sweetheart."

"Um, sure, but I think we need to get Jasper taken care of, too. He definitely has a boxer's break in his hand."

Edyth put her arms around both Bella and Jasper, her copper hair, perfectly coiffed as she regarded them with an expression of respect. "Come along children, we don't need to have anything to do with those people."

When Jasper glanced back, he noticed all the guests turning their backs on the Brandon Family, whom he had no doubt would be social pariahs by the next day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Perfect for Me**

**by**

**mama4dukes**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: NC (non canon); AH (all human); Romance; AU (alternate universe); OOC (out of character)**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author—mama4dukes. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Epilogue**

**_One year later…_**

Jasper glanced at the expansive park surrounding his parents' estate. The view was beautiful with nary a cloud in the sky and his beautiful Bella attempting to climb a tree in her bare feet while wearing her wedding dress.

Thinking back to last year's tumultuous Fourth of July ball, Jasper couldn't believe this day had come. His mother had finally come around to his side. Edyth Cullen Whitlock's unwavering support had come at a small price for him.

After his boxer's break had healed, he had to take karate lessons alongside her because seeing Bella defend both him and herself made her realize she needed to become stronger physically. Now, it seemed, everyone in Houston was taking some sort of martial art.

She also, much to Bella's chagrin, taught her about beauty and fashion. To his girlfriend's horror, his mother frequently picked her up for some girl time, so she could take her shopping, get massages, and even get facials and mud wraps. It was everything Alice had wanted.

Speaking of Alice, many unwelcome changes came to her family. Rich Brandon was arrested for insider trading about six months after the Fourth of July Ball. Before his arrest, he was able to make arrangements for his wife and daughter. Alice was now married to Edward Masen, a millionaire Chicago businessman, who fell in love with her at first sight, and whom her father was able to offload most of his assets prior to his arrest. Jasper saw the guy on the news and thought he was even more of a strutting peacock than Rich Brandon.

Nan Brandon, without Edie's support, became a social pariah and was rarely seen in Houston society. Bella and Jasper ran into her once at the Super Walmart where they were picking up groceries.

As far as his friends were concerned, his grandfather did, indeed, hire Peter and Sam away from their employers. They were given significant pay raises and were thriving in their careers. Paul, too, was hired as an in-house attorney for Whitlock Energy. He tried to hire Bella, but his Grandpa Carlisle was one-step ahead of him and hired her as Senior Engineer in charge of robotic technology. She brought her friend, Jacob Black, onboard. They were working closely with Peter and Sam in order to streamline the eventual merger of the two companies.

Jasper, on the other hand, was going back to school in the fall. He realized he was miles behind everyone and had absolutely no right to be an engineer. So with everyone's blessing, he applied and was accepted to Rice University, where Bella received her master's degree.

His grandparents and parents were both proud of his decision. With his MBA and his higher-level engineering degrees, he should be able to bring both Whitlock Energy and Cullen Oil into the next generation successfully.

He smiled as he caught sight of his Bella sitting on a tree limb with her wedding dress on. "Get back down here before you break your neck."

"Oh, fine."

He held his arms out to catch her as she jumped down. Wrapping his arms around her, he whispered, "I suppose we should get back. The reception is starting soon."

"Oh, do we have to? I like it here. It's so peaceful. Besides, once we get back, we have to deal with both of our families. It's an open bar. What if our fathers decide to go popping off shots with their rifles again? We should grab a few minutes of peace while we can."

"Maybe a few more minutes then…" Off in the distance, they could hear the band practicing their music. On a whim, Jasper twirled Bella on the lawn and began dancing to the music with her. The way her eyes sparkled in the sun filled him with pleasure; everything about her filled him with joy.

"I'm so happy, Jasper." She squealed as he spun her around again. "And I'm so in love with you!"

He pulled her snugly to his chest and simply swayed, immersing himself in the feel of her skin next to his and marveling at how they got to this point today.

She tilted her head and looked up at him, her eyes dancing with amusement. "What are you thinking about that has you so contemplative on our wedding day?"

He kissed her soundly on her lips and felt a thrill of electricity as she cooed and melted into him. "I love you, Bella." He held her gently and tilted her chin so he could gaze directly into her beautiful eyes. "You are perfect for me."

_**And they lived happily ever after...**_


End file.
